An Alter in Fate
by crazydreamer12
Summary: Charlotte takes the chance to live the life that was destined for her with her biological vampire parents after discovering she was adopted. With danger hiding at every corner, can she survive to meet peace?
1. December 15, 2008

December 15, 2008~

I am waking up, as if for the first time, on a smooth paved road. The air smells of the ocean. Crickets are chirping, but I don not see any. The road winds and swerves towards the horizon. Right where you cannot see any further, the road meets the scalding white sun, setting on the firm line that marks the edge of this unknown realm. Behind me the road continues to sway in turns and corners, but there is no end. The sky over there is a dark periwinkle, the color of the sky before a storm at home. In front of me, by the sun, golden ringlets are released into the light blue atmosphere, the warm rays touching my cheeks gently. Thin white clouds are smeared like marshmallow sauce on blue construction paper in the baby blue sky. It is warm, almost hot outside. The road is not a bridge, but runs over water; a giant lake so smooth and slick on the surface, a sparkling black shade due to the sun's reflection off of it, like refined oil. You cannot see what lies beneath it, but giant blades of slim, paper-thin grass grow out of it and cattails, standing oh so stiffly, as if afraid to curl in the wind. And then I realize that there is no wind.

I also discover that I am not alone. Someone else is with me. We are hitchhikers, perhaps, on an abandoned highway riding to peace. The other person with me is Kerry, my dear friend from basketball and family relationships. Her blonde hair is pulled back in a ponytail, as usual, and she is wearing black basketball shorts and a white t-shirt that is so big and reaches her thighs. I approach her and say, "Where are we right now?" Kerry shrugs and replies, "I dunno. But let's follow this road and see where it takes us." I do not argue, and simply follow her, walking beside her, as the road curves about wildly across the "frozen" water. I do not know what time of day it is, and it is not dusk because the sun has neither sunken nor risen under or above the road. I do not know how long this will take. Every step we move, the end of the road seems the same distance away as our starting point. We do not know where it will end, but the whole time, that serene and nautical atmosphere never leaves.

I do not know how we got here, but Kerry and I have entered a building built of wooden logs. Its lobby has the appearance of a ski lodge, with Native American rugs and tapestries. On the left side is a fireplace the size of the one at Great Wolf, and on the right there is a front desk, possibly to check in. Ahead of us are stairs leading to a higher level, and Kerry does not wait. "C'mon, Charlotte!" she exclaims. "Let's go check out upstairs." Even though I am close behind her, she dashes up faster than I do. I lose sight of the girl.

After two short flights of stairs divided by a landing, I am in a room decorated with Christmas knick-knacks and an ornate and colorful pine tree. There is a king size bed in the middle, and a girl who is probably ten years old sits in it. She has straight brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and wears a lacey cream-colored nightgown. In her tiny hands is a porcelain cup with what smells like homemade chicken soup in it. Her smile is warm and welcoming, but I do not see Kerry. I was about to ask her where she was, but her high squeaky voice immediately interrupted my thoughts. "Why hello there!" she chirps. "Come sit with me!" Hesitantly, I sit on the bed next to her, but the bed is so comfy and our trip was so long. Suddenly I am dying to see Kerry again. She is so confident and knows what she is doing. I wanted to yelp out her name but the dryness of my throat hushed me. "What brings you here today?" the girl asks a little more quietly. "My friend and I are travelers," I respond, but literally, I am not exactly positive what you would call us. "Interesting," she answers. "Why are you up here in bed?" I ask. "It is not nighttime yet." Well, I was not sure of that either, but the sunlight streaming in from the large westward windows proved it was late afternoon. "I am sick with the flu," she answers sadly, and although I have pity for her, I still scoot a little further away. She laughs. "I'm not contagious, do not worry." I let out a sigh of relief and ask, "If you are sick, then why are you not home with your parents?" The girl shrugs, the soup wavering in the mug. "I cannot find my home. I do not know where I am. You could say I am lost." Suddenly a feeling of desperate sorrow washes over me. I do not know where I am, or where my co-hiker Kerry is. She is either hiding away in the giant cabin, or ditched me here and headed back to where we started. I felt nervous, but then we heard someone coming up the stairs. They were all of the kids in my class, the ones in the front being Nikki, Tina, Lauren, Korinna, Chris, Ralph, Carrie, and even Kerry is there. All of them greet me with hugs of joy, but through the approaching commotion, Kerry seems dazed. I walk up to her, inspecting her far-off stare into space, then see an unexpected guest trudging up the stairs.

Robert Pattinson?! I knew I was dreaming, but there was something about him that didn't make him Robert. Maybe he was only a look-alike, or—

A thirsty vampire.

A sudden feeling of panic warned me to stay as far away as possible from him. I began to pull Kerry away with trembling hands. But she turns to me, pointing to him, repeating, "Edward, Charlotte. He's looking for you." I abruptly feel nauseous. A vampire was looking for me, which meant he thirsted for my blood, which meant that I was screwed.

Edward's eyes were not black, but a smoldering amber color, and his skin is so pale. He reaches out for me, but I dodge him and begin to run. To my horror, he chases right after me. I do not hear anyone's voices anymore, only the voice inside my head to run faster. I sprint down what seems like fifty flights of empty stairs, each time hearing Edward's pleading voice behind me, "Renesmee!" What is he calling me? Immediately I think of Haley and Christina, my two friends who knew everything about Twilight; they would know what that meant.

Suddenly, I am at a bigger, wider landing with a decorated Christmas tree in the corner. The plastic fake snow sits on the mint-colored branches. Lori, another familiar classmate, is standing next to it. She has the same dazed look on her face as Kerry did. "Lori, help me!" I cry desperately, but she does not answer me. "Lori, please!" I beg, waving my hand frantically in front of her face, snapping my fingers at her deep brown eyes. But her friendly smile does not show, and she does not greet me. I can imagine Edward sucking the blood out of everyone upstairs in rage at me. I was done. Certainly finished for sure. There was nowhere else for me to run. Suddenly, I hear it again: "Renesmee!" I panic and race down the stairs, through a door on the landing below, and look over the railing with the dim light from the corridor. There is a bench against the stairs that have some kind of cushion on it. Then Edward appears at the door. I have no time to jump over the rail, so I stay on the rugged stairs, praying that he won't see me in the darkness of this mysterious basement. I study his face. It is full of concern; concern for finding me and killing me, it thought. His eyes are shut tightly with agony. His fists are clenched with frustration. Oh crap, oh crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, I repeat in my head. I was surely done.

Edward opens his amber eyes and looks down the stairwell, but this time, spots me. Beads of sweat form on my forehead. "There you are, Renesmee. I've been searching for you," he coos. He steps down, but without thinking, I heave myself over the railing and release my grip of it. I am falling. I hear his velvet voice bellow, "Renesmee!!!" At least I escaped from being dead.

Part II:

My head is resting on something cold and damp. And hard. God, the surface is hard. I hear the wind howling, and I smell wetness; as if it has just rained. It is a chilly temperature, unlike the sweet, warm air on the road to the lodge. Then I remember: the lodge. Where Edward was trying to kill me. A shiver ripples down my spine. But I am not at the lodge anymore, and I could've sworn I am not dead, more so instead of Heaven in a parking lot. Someone's voice echoes in my throbbing head; a feminine but deep voice: Kerry's voice.

And someone else. "Is she okay?"

Kerry's voice this time: "I dunno. Lemme check."

Something fairly sharp cuts into my rib cage and I yelp loudly, my eyes fluttering open. I cripple to the side that Kerry kicked me. "She's alive."

Kerry is looking down at me, with Chris Grimbo standing next to her. "What the heck happened to you?" he asks stupidly, pointing at my face with a bony finger. I want to bite it for giving me a remark like that.

"I don't know," I say, peering around. My neck is stiff, too. I can hardly move it. "Are we in the school parking lot?"

"Yup." Kerry puts her hands on her hips.

"How did we get here?" I question, a little bewildered as to how we went from the middle of nowhere to Randale, New Jersey again.

"Huh?" Grimbo says.

"I know what you mean," Kerry replies, but she does not give me any further detailed answers.

"Help me up," I demand, holding my arms up weakly for Kerry and Grimbo to tug on. They help me to my feet, but I waver a little. Eventually, I hold onto Grimbo's shoulder with my pale hand.

"Why aren't we in school?" I ask, again puzzled on everything.

"'Cause we don't have to be." Kerry is chewing gum, blowing bubbles with her tongue.

"Than why are there people in there?" I say, gesturing toward the school.

Grimbo responds this time. "Because they want to be. Don't ask, but Kerry and I are just hanging outside."

I stare at them both suspiciously. "I need answers, guys," I tell them. "I'm really confused here and you guys are giving me two year old answers."

Grimbo cocks his head in a perplexed manner.

"You moron," I say, then flick his forehead. "I need more descriptive answers. You are giving me indefinite replies."

Kerry shakes her head. "We don't know much either. We were, like, brainwashed at the lodge or something." Okay, so I wasn't imagining the lodge.

"Vampires?" I suggest, hoping that they will abruptly recall the lodge incident.

"Vampires." Grimbo snarls the word, and a shudder rides down his back. He begins shaking all over, Kerry yanks me away, and before I can comprehend what is happening, Grimbo becomes this hairy dog-like/wolf-like animal and bounds away. Kerry bites her lip. "Might wanna keep a heads up for that," she warns.

"Grimbo's a werewolf?!" I nearly shout.

"Yeah…," Kerry says slowly, then kicks a pebble around the pavement. "Like Jacob."

"Did you just say, Jacob?" I ask in disbelief. Kerry quickly changes the topic. "There's some guy looking for you in the school. Claims you're his daughter or something. Edward, I think the name was."

My stomach feels hollow right away, then I hear him again: "Renesmee?"

"Kerry, quick!" I whisper, snatching her wrist. "We have to get out of here. Edward wants to kill me, not attend the inauguration ceremony to become my stinkin' father."

"What?" she asks, a hint of incredulity in her voice. "He doesn't wanna kill you…"

"Renesmee?!"

"No, Kerry, listen to me," I threaten. "You are not taking my death seriously. If you want to see me tomorrow than you'd help me get the hell out of here."

"Okay, no need to be pushy," Kerry says jokingly.

"Kerry Beth, I mean it." Suddenly her face turns serious. "Charlotte Marie," she manages to hiss before her next response, "Okay I'll help you get outta here." She turns around to head towards the avenue, but pauses first. "Can we stop at Wendy's first?"

"Are you serious, Kerry?! My life is in jeopardy and you're hungry?!"

"Fine, I was kidding. Let's get to the train station…next to Wendy's." She rolls her eyes and faces me again. "It's next to the restaurant, you know."

"I don't care!" I suddenly spaz, whacking her hands. I step forward then. "Alright, we're gonna make a run for it as soon as we hit the library window over there, got it Kerr?" I spin around to face her. There is a hamburger with lettuce, tomato, and cheese on it, ketchup oozing out of the sides. "Wanna bite?" she asks, her mouth full.

"No, you idiot!"

"Okay. Sorry."

"Renesmee?!"

"Ready…set…go!" And then we are off.

Part III:

The train station is not crowded at all. There are no tickets, conductors, or rules. I feel relief wash over me. "C'mon, Kerry," I say, pulling her arm so that she is yanked into the vehicle with me.

"I hate trains."

"Well, I hate dying."

"To shay."

All of a sudden, Kerry sands on her tippy toes and points to the back of the passenger car. "Oh my, God, Orlando Bloom!" She tugs on my arm exasperatedly. "Let's just get his autograph."

"No," I insist, then wrench her into the booth with me, three seats down from the front.

"Party pooper," she mutters, then folds her arms and cringes in the corner, her knees pulled up to her chin.

I sigh with respite. "No more Edward, no more death." I lean my head against the seat cushion.

Well, I hear that velvet voice before I see him. "Renesmee?!" Edward appears at the front of the train. His eyes are full of sudden reprieve. "I've finally found you."

I let out a bloodcurdling scream that lasts for about a second until Kerry clamped her hand over my mouth. "Hey, that's the guy who was looking for y—"

"No!" I practically scream again. "He wants to kill me! Drink my blood! Don't you get it?!" I shake her shoulders hysterically. Edward inches closer. "Move!" I holler at Kerry. "I'm jumping!"

"What? Out the window? But we're moving!"

"I don't care!" I yelp scrambling over Kerry's lap for the open window. Then, I feel Edward's cold hands on my bare waist. I scream again. "Kerry, you're comin' with me!" I rip myself out of Edward's icy hold and dangle myself out the window. The strong wind bangs my head against the side. I grab onto the neighboring window ledge and wedge my body completely out of the train. I jerk Kerry out with me, watching with caution as her legs fall out first. She is still gripping onto the sill. "No, please," she whines. "We gonna di-ie."

"So am I if we don't evacuate this train!" I shout over the deafening roar of the locomotive. Snow covered pine trees ride alongside us. I carefully glance downward. Below us are the snow banks at the edge of an endless forest.

Then Edward opens the window I am grasping onto. His eyes are full of betrayal. I could've sworn I saw tears in them. As soon as I was sure Kerry was fully out, I take a breath, shut my eyes, and release my clutch. But something catches me: Edward.

"Please, Renesmee, I can't lose you again," he pleads.

"I'm not Renesmee, whatever that is!" I yell, then push myself off the sill by kicking the side and flipping backward and into the snow. I cannot hear Kerry's ear-splitting screech because at that exact moment that I leap off the train and look into Edward's golden eyes, I see a hint of depression in them.

Then, I woke up.


	2. December 16, 2008

December 16, 2008~

The snow falls so lightly against the ground; it seems to block out all other sounds of the woodland area. But my ears, they hear the faint rustle and chug of a train. My eyes weakly flicker open, and as I hastily glance at the right of me, the railroad tracks streaking through the forest. The sleek, silver passenger car disappears over a bridge further down, and I begin to tremble at the memory of what I had just escaped. The snowflakes fall for what seems like forever from the white sky above. The black and white lace of trees dances across the ashen sky, with occasional splashes of pine green from the fur trees. I feel so alone, so bitter in temperature that I wish I could just bury myself in the rising snow drifts and come out three hundred years later.

Then I remember something—someone.

Kerry.

"Kerry?" I call out pathetically into the tense silence. "Kerry?"

"I'm here…," a voice moans.

"Kerry!" I suddenly spring up with every ounce of strength I have and limp over to a pile of snow up against a bare oak tree. "Kerry," I cry, "are you okay?" I struggle to haul her feeble body out of the snow drift, but eventually wrench her out and land in a huddled mass a few yards away from the newly-snow-dusted tracks.

Kerry grumbles and stands up, the snow sprinkling her blonde hair. "We just had to jump outta that train, didn't we?" she moans sarcastically.

I brushed the flakes off my arms and put a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, we did. We escaped a guy who wanted to kill me…"

"That Edward guy?"

"Yeah, don't trust him; he's a stupid, unreliable vampire."

"Uh, ok."

I shudder, hearing the train's loud whistle echo throughout the mountains and swirl through the valley. "Let's just get out of here."

"Whatever." Kerry shoves her hands in her pockets and trails behind me into the woods.

The mysterious forest is almost like the setting of a wintry movie, like the wardrobe scene with Lucy and the goat man in the Chronicles of Narnia. Or maybe, if Edward suddenly appeared from behind a tree, a scene out of the unknown Twilight sequel or something of that nature. But the sudden thought of Edward popping up in front of me scared me greatly; his pale face blending in with the snow, his jaw rigid, his eyes piercing. I think I would have to go jump off the cliff or something.

That reminded me—the cliff.

Right after Kerry and I had jumped out of the moving train, it had crossed over a bridge, which rode over a precipitous gorge with a wide river and steep, jagged cliffs racing down the sides of the mountain. It had to lead somewhere.

I grab Kerry's wrist quickly. "What?!" she asks, frightened. I can feel her heart beating rapidly. "Is your little Edward friend back again? Please don't tell me he wants to eat me too!"

"No, Kerry," I tell her excitedly. "Over there, by the edge of the woods, where you can see through the trees, there is a river!"

"Uh, congratulations. Why are we getting so worked up over water?" she asks, unenthusiastically. Suddenly her voice is back to normal; that same old drone of a voice.

"Because, Kerr, it can lead us towards civilization. That river definitely meets up with a place somehow. I don't care if it's a Native American village, but there are people there!"

"Wait, I think I'm getting this," she says, then snaps her fingers and points at me. "All drains lead to the ocean! Got it!"

I just stare at her. "No. Just follow me."

She shrugs. "Okay…"

Part II:

We built a boat. Not like a pirate ship or a gondola or a row boat, but a boat. A raft, basically. But for us, it looked so sweet just to see that little scrap of tree trunk, which meant our only escape pod from these infinite woods. I placed it near the dark silver water, gushing by us with white caps foaming on the wave tips, tumbling over the rocks and down dips in the flow. It licks the bank wildly.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Kerry asks, a little doubtful.

"Positive."

She purses her lips and then steps on the raft. It rattles and wavers a bit, but once Kerry sits, it appears fine. Then I hop on and take hold of the steering notch in the front of it. "Let's ride!" I shout, and Kerry whoops and cheers as we glide faster downstream, leaving the bridge over the gorge and the cliffs and the empty forest behind for eternity.

But I didn't realize that this "trip to civilization" would take an eternity.

Neither Kerry nor I know how long the trip was, until our raft sailed into a muddy "dock" on the side of a creek near a field with overgrown grass and horses grazing in it.

The sun makes the water sparkle like diamonds, yet only in a few areas because the trees dim the shallow clear water with their shade.

I pull the steering notch with all my might and slow us to a stop on the mucky riverside. It smells of stinky swamp and fish, and I hold my nose as I climb off the raft. I help Kerry leap to shore. "This is gross," she declares, then trots off into the pasture.

There is a road. I see it even before Kerry shouts out, "Look! A road! And it looks like an Interstate highway! We're saved!" She dances across the field, the faded green grass swaying in the gentle breeze. Large brown horses with night-black manes graze peacefully in the thicket. The sun is a dazzling gold color, shining brilliantly in the pale blue sky. It is about three o'clock; therefore the sun is on the west side of the sky. The clouds are spread across the blueness, puffing about like cotton balls, the golden light illuminating them to look like gold thread was spun through the cotton. Kerry casts shadows as she runs excitedly around the field, chanting, "We're saved, we're saved!"

"Hey, wait up, Kerry!" I holler to her, and eventually she slows to a stop and falls on her back into the sun-streaked meadow. I approach her, taking my time, absorbing all of the beautiful foliage and scenery of the area. It is the perfect temperature, tepid warmth flowing through the air. Yet it is Christmastime, which is weird, because as I help Kerry to her feet, I realize exactly where we are.

There is an old abandoned building made of stone that is crumbling terribly, and across the street, a diner. We rode past it on one of our field trips this year: _"Hey!" I exclaimed excitedly, as the Coach Bus drove past a diner, a prairie field, and a dilapidated building. "I know exactly where we are!" Carrie turned around and gave me a funny look. So did Ethan. "You don't know where we are," he chided. I nodded. "Yes I do. I ate at that diner on my way back from picking out a Christmas tree last year. I know exactly where we are. How much do you wanna bet?" Ethan rolled his eyes but Carrie was undoubtedly fascinated. "Whoa!" she said, laughing. "You really do know where we are."_

I managed to hide my glassy eyes from Kerry, recalling that sweet memory to Camp. The class of 2009 was all together then. Now, I was lost with Kerry and neither of us knew how we'd gotten to be hitchhikers or refugees or vampire escapees. I wish I could cram us into a space pod and blast us home again. But, realistically, that could not happen. Or unrealistically. Because, after all, I was in a dream. But I didn't want to wake up. I would when it was time for school, and resume it the next night. For now I can't abandon Kerry alone in the wilderness, even though she would be right there in school with me.

I smile to Kerry before we dash across the street towards the diner parking lot. "I've been here before," I announce proudly.

"Good," Kerry says grinning. "How's the grub at that diner? I'm starvin'."

"It's really good," I say slowly, trying to remember our trip here in 2007. "I got a Philly cheese steak sandwich, I think."

"Sounds great to me," Kerry says. When there are no cars, we rush across the highway and run up the diner steps. "We're only getting something quick, like a sandwich, then we head out," I warn her.

"Fine," Kerry mutters reluctantly. She opens the door and we walk in.

"Take a seat anywhere," the hostess grumbles, so we sit in one of the booths in the middle aisle.

"Ugh," Kerry pinches her nose. "This place smells awful."

I nudged her to keep quiet. "They ignore the non-smoking laws out here," I tell her silently. "Just ignore it like they do."

"Whatever."

A waitress appears at the side of our table. "Do you ladies know what you're going to order?" She readies her pen and pad.

"Aren't you gonna ask us what we want for drink?" Kerry asks rudely. I kick her shin and she yelps loudly. The waitress does not seem to care at all.

"We'll both have ham and cheese wraps," I tell her. "With water."

After recovering, Kerry turns to me and mutters, "I hate wraps."

"You hate everything."

"Only trains and wraps."

I laugh, but the dreadful remembrance of the train in my hometown throws me off. Edward is still out there, looking for me.

"Renesmee…"

For a second I thought I heard his voice, but it was just my imagination playing tricks on me. A new waitress arrives hurriedly with our food and clumsily delivers it to our table. One of the wraps spills on the plastic surface. She is different than the other one, and her light blonde hair is pulled back into a tight ponytail, her bright blue eyes filled with nervousness. She is much younger. "Sorry," she mutters, then scurries away. I hear the other waitresses snickering behind the bar counter, saying things like "rookie" and "greenie". I suddenly feel pity for the young waitress.

Kerry takes a bite out of her food. "Ew." She wrinkles her nose and throws the wrap back on the plate. "This stuff is nasty. I thought you said it was good."

"It's been a while…," I admit sheepishly.

"Whatever," Kerry says. She slides out of the booth and stuff her hands in her pockets.

"Where're you going?" I ask, poking at my wrap.

"I'm ditchin' this dirt hole."

"Fine; then I'm coming." I leave a measly tip on the table, and we shuffle awkwardly out the front door and down the stairs. The sun is inching towards the horizon now, off in an even larger field than before with low trees and shrubs and high grass.

"Oh my gosh, Charlotte, look!" Kerry whispers, pointing to three black bear cubs crossing the gravel lot behind the diner. "Have you ever seen wild bears before?"

"No, Kerry, I haven't."

"Let's go." Kerry races off behind the building. There is a wooden deck attached to the building, and against it are a few pick up trucks, probably the workers'.

"Kerry, wait!" I hiss, but it's too late. Kerry is already stroking a cub's small black head. "Look how cute!" she exclaims. "They're so friendly."

Another one crawls towards me, then rubs against my legs like a kitten. "Uh, that's nice Kerry, but hasn't your mother told you to stay away from wild animals?"

She is too distracted with the bear cub to notice my remark. The little one still nuzzles my leg softly, its eyes closed in delight. I kneel down to pet it, and it curls up into my lap. The other one still stands in between us, motionless. Then it bounds toward me and bites my hand, growling playfully.

"Ow!" I yip. "Stupid bear! Get off me." It tugs on my fingers like a puppy. It's not that its teeth hurt at all, it's just that usually when a bear is nipping you, it means that it has issues.

"Kerry, get this thing off me!" I shout, but she does not hear. "Kerry, you idiot; there is a bear biting my fingers! Get it off me!"

"What?" Kerry asks obliviously, still snuggling the other one.

"Ugh, this is pointless," I moan, the cub still yanking at my hand. Then, in a blur, the other, friendlier cub tackles the issued one and they tumble around, playing and teething each other. I examine my fingers, but besides a few marks, I'm fine.

"Ok, that's real cute Kerry but we have to go."

"Alright." Kerry puts the cub down and follows me out of the gravel lot, leaving behind three little cubs wrestling and playing with each other like first graders on the playground having wrestling matches for Pokémon cards.

We continue down the Interstate road, following the pavement as it winds through the deep woods, the sun setting on the western horizon.

"You know," Kerry jokes, "I thought you had a way with animals."

I shoved her a little. "I do, but, you know, anything can happen in a dream."

"Huh?"

I laugh and pat her shoulder. "Never mind, Kerry, never mind."

Then, I woke up.


	3. December 17, 2008

December 17, 2008~

I am not sure how long Kerry and I have been walking along the Interstate highway, but my guess was about four days. The highway wound through forest and fields and over bridges and in small towns. And that's where we walked. Eventually, the highway led to a street that would bring us into a familiar town, so we followed that until about an hour later, we reached our hometown's avenue again.

The awnings are draped over the sidewalk across from the commuter lot next to Wendy's and the train station. Pigeons peck at the sidewalks to gather up some leftover crumbs. "You know," Kerry says slowly, "my mom is probably wondering where I've been for the past week and a half. And yours too."

I sigh and walk from side to side. "My parents aren't home I don't think."

"What about Anna and Steve?"

"They're gone too."

"Where?" Kerry asks as we stroll past the clock store.

"Not sure." Suddenly I remembered something. "Oh shoot."

"What?" Kerry is nervous and tense again.

"Talia. She's this five-year-old I have to babysit today."

Kerry runs her tongue across her teeth and turns to face me. "Char, what're you gonna do when Edward arrives at your doorstep? Especially with Talia there?"

I shrug.

"Talia's gonna be scarred for life if she watches the blood get sucked outta her babysitter right in front of her eyes."

"Thanks for reminding me, Kerr. But, I don't know what I'm going to do. Maybe I just won't answer the door."

"Uh, bad idea," Kerry says, tapping her index finger to her forehead. "He's a thirsty vampire. He'll get in any way he can."

"Then I really don't know."

Kerry purses her lips. "Oh." We pause right before crossing the train tracks. "I think I should probably be getting home anyway. Mom is freaking out, I bet."

I nod. "I'll see you in school, maybe, Kerr. Bye."  
"Bye." She waves solemnly as I head the other way over the tracks and through the town to return home.

Part II:

Home is the same way I had left it—vacant and lonely on Random Street. I fumble with the house keys but finally straighten them out, then walk through the door. My dog Biscuit isn't there, but at my aunt's house after she was left there while Mom, Dad, Anna, and Steve went away to somewhere that I didn't know. I sat on the living room couch, reading a book, when suddenly I heard Mrs. Vasquez's minivan pull up in our driveway. I bookmarked my page and went out on the porch to greet Mrs. Vasquez and little Talia.

"Charlotte!" Talia calls, and she runs into my arms. I give her a friendly hug.

"Hello, Charlotte," Mrs. Vasquez says, smiling that warm smile of hers. "I'm sorry that we kind of ruined your Saturday with babysitting." She laughs.

"That's ok," I assure her, "I'm not doing anything anyway. Talia will be a pleasure to have."

"Well, thank you so much. It's always great to have such a trustworthy babysitter at hand when you need her," Mrs. Vasquez praises.

I blush, flattered by her compliment. Then, she checks her watch.

"Oh, shoot, I have to go now." She kisses Talia on the cheek. "Bye, sweetheart. Bye Charlotte! Thank you!" Mrs. Vasquez races to her car, then pulls out of the driveway and heads away.

I began to get nervous. Now I'm alone with an innocent five-year-old and completely vulnerable.

"C'mon!" Talia encourages, tugging at my hand like the bear cub did. "Let's go inside."

"Ok, Talia. I'm coming."

We walk up the porch steps and go through the door. "Wanna play Barbies, Talia?"

The tiny girl's brown eyes sparkle. "Sure!" she exclaims, then dashes to our playroom in the basement. I go off behind her, praying that Edward does not have my current address.

By the time I get down there, Talia is already wrenching out the dolls from the barrel. "I'll be this one, and you can be this one!" she says enthusiastically, handing me a brunette doll.

"Um, thanks," I say. I toy with the doll's hair while Talia sets up a whole little story for her Barbies.

Halfway through the story, the doorbell rings. To me, it sounds like the death call.

"Er…Talia," I begin, "this might be a while…"

"Ok," she shrugs. She doesn't seem to care.

Hesitantly, I gather myself together and teeter up the stairs. Abruptly, I feel dizzy, but I fight down my urge to hide in the basement with Talia.

The hallway to the door seems so long. And then I see him: Edward. Standing on the porch, leaning against the railing. His eyes are saffron gold and his jaw is tight and rigid. His bone-white face is tense and his brow his furrowed. I waver a little, but keep going toward the door. Then, I touch the cold latch, and carefully open it. The glass screen is automatically ajar. "Renesmee," Edward breathes, his velvet voice soothing. His gold eyes look different, more pained, and then I remember how I had left him.

"Um, hi Edward," I say quietly.

"Renesmee, I need you to come with me." He snatches my wrist.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!!" I stress cautiously. "You come near again and I'll file a restraining order against you!" I jab back into the wall, but drag him in with me. Then Talia shows up. Frozen and scared, she stands in the kitchen doorway, her eyes wide. "Who is that man?" she asks, pointing to Edward.

I run to Talia and lift her into my arms. "Edward, leave," I demand.

"Renesmee," he begs, "We need you. The other vampires are after you and your friend."

My breath catches in my throat. "Kerry," I manage to choke out. Well, figures; that changes everything.

"That's it," Edward says. He pauses. "The vampires are getting closer." His nostrils flare with anger.

"Vampires?" Talia asks nervously. Her eyes are getting very big, and her lower lip quivers with fear. Talia grips my shirt and turns to face me. "Vampires aren't real, right?"

I bite my lip. Edward touches Talia's skinny shoulder. "Maybe they are, sweetheart. But we don't know for sure." Then he turns to me. "Renesmee, we need to fight off the other vampires. They're tracking Kerry."

I gulp. "Edward...my father, I guess," I fix myself to realize that this "Renesmee" is the daughter that he and Bella have in Breaking Dawn (a friend had told me in the real world). A small crooked smile tugs at his lips. It melts my heart for doing this, but I continue with dignity. "Dad, I have responsibility. I'll keep Kerry here with me and you can go fight off the other vampires. Get Bell—er, Mom and Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie and Carlisle and Esme to help you. I can't put Talia's life in danger, and Kerry will have to stay with me here because staying at her house is too much of a risk for her family. Please, Edw—Dad, I can't. I'm not the vampire material you think I am."

Talia turns to me and whispers, "You're a vampire too?"

"I don't know, Talia," I barely answer. I gaze up at Edward. He is so strong and beautiful and protective. And me, I am weak and pathetic and alone. I can't do anything really.

Edward races to me and levels his face with mine. "You are my daughter and although you may not know it, I love you and I'm sorry my approach to you was repulsive." Edward takes my chin in his hand and kisses my nose, then heads out the door. "Be safe," he whispers to me at last, and then in a blur he is gone. Well, so much for the restraining order.

Part III:

One way to solve your problems: baking cookies. Talia and I sit in the kitchen, a tension between us, about vampires of course, but then that awkward silence between every comment. I put the cookies in for fifteen minutes, as instructed. Finally, Talia asks me a question:

"Charlotte, why was that man here?"

"Who, Edward?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Talia, he needed to warn me about a few things that could put our lives in a lot of peril. So, we need to steer clear of him and some other freaky dudes for a while."

Talia bites her lip. "Are you a vampire?"

I shrug. "Maybe I am. But I don't know for sure."

Talia sighs. "You can tell me everything. I'm not gonna go tattle on you and tell my mom. You're my favorite babysitter." She smiles.

"Ok, fine. Edward is a vampire. Not a Dracula kind of vampire, who sleeps in coffins and dungeons, but a vampire that is basically normal, just stands out from other people in different ways. Like, they're really pale, and beautiful, and they have superpowers, like running really fast, and climbing trees like monkeys…stuff like that."

"I never thought of vampires like that. Why was he calling you that funny name?"

"Renesmee you mean?"

"Yeah. And why'd you call him 'Dad'?"

I sigh. "Because, Renesmee is the name of Edward's daughter, according the books. And he says I'm his daughter. And, he and Bella are vampires, so I guess that makes me one too."

"What would your parents say about this?" Talia asks suddenly. "Do they know who Edward is?" She leans closer across the table. "Do they know he's a vampire?"

I shake my head. "No, Talia. Only my sister, I think. Bu she doesn't know he's been here…"

Then Talia hugs her knees to her chest. "I don't wanna leave. I wanna stay here with you and Edward and Perry, who the evil vampires are after."

"It's Kerry."

"Ok."

The doorbell rings. Talia holds her breath. "Is it Edward?!" she gasps excitedly.

I lean in to view the door window. "No, it's Kerry." Talia sighs with respite. "At least it's not my mom."

I laugh and answer the door. Kerry is breathlessly waiting there. "Let me in," she orders, and I don't hesitate. She runs to the kitchen and collapses in a chair. "Um, Kerry, this is Talia. Talia, this is Kerry." The two shake hands and Kerry snatches a cookie off the tray. "I heard Edward stopped by."

Then, Talia butts in. "He's a vampire, Kerry! And there are other vampire guys coming after us, too!" she exclaims.

"Oh joy," Kerry says sarcastically. She takes another bite.

"No, Kerr, Talia is dead serious. Edward came by, told us what's what, and now, well, I'm sort of his daughter and a vampire."

"He bit you?!"

"No, according to him, I was born Renesmee, a vampire. His daughter."

Kerry raises an eyebrow. "You are the famous Renesmee Cullen?"

I shrug innocently. "That's what he claims. I guess I am."

"Why do they want me and Talia then?"

"Because they're trackers, and Edward and Bella are gonna try and stop them from hurting us."

Kerry rolls her eyes. "You're a vampire. Can't you protect us?"  
"I'm too new to this, Kerr."

"Whatever…Nessie." Kerry raises an eyebrow. "Nessie. I'm gonna call you that from now on." She smirks.

"Ugh. Kerry, please don't add onto this little charade. Just call me by my name and I'd appre—"

"Can I call you Nessie, too?" Talia chimes in.

I groan. "Uh, sure, Talia."

There is a long pause. Then, Kerry looks up at me. "Edward needs you."

"What?"

"He needs all of us; he needs our help."

"Why does he need us, Kerry?" Talia questions.

"Because he's in trouble."

I sigh loudly. "Edward said that he won't need us. That he'd go get Bella and bring her with him."

Kerry shakes her head. "He needs us."

"Fine." I pause for a sec. "Do we even know where they are?"  
"I saw Edward on my way in; he said that they'd get as far as they can from us. Then he told me to run to your house."

"Are we gonna help Edward kick some vampire butt?" Talia says anxiously.

"I don't think so, Talia," Kerry tells her.

"Wait," I say, "Kerr, I think you're right. I'm getting a vibe from…Bella."

"Who's Bella?"

"She's Edward's wife."

"Edward's married?"

"Yeah. She's Char—Nessie's mom."

I roll my eyes.

"Ok."

"They're at Memorial Field. It's like, two to seven vampires. Kerry's right, they do need us." I dash into the living room and grab Talia's coat, then throw on a sweatshirt. "C'mon, Talia," I say, slipping her into her coat.

The little girl turns to face me. "Are we gonna die?" she says quietly.

I bite my lip. "Maybe, Talia. But just think of it as dying in place of someone you love."

"Edward? And Bella? And even you?"

"I might not even make it."

"Oh…" Talia sniffles. "Charlotte, I don't wanna die."

"Me neither Talia."

I wasn't exactly sure how I convinced Kerry to come with us, but she did anyway. Talia looked her in the eyes and begged her to join us, because we were only doing this for her sake. "Please, Kerry, we need you to come with us," Talia pleads.

"Fine," Kerry snaps.

Finally, we gather the courage to leave the house. Talia is whimpering in my arms. "It's gonna be alright," I sooth, but even I don't know if that is the truth.

We step out onto the porch, Talia's tears really streaming down her cheeks now, Kerry's lip quivering. "You guys, don't do this if it's gonna give you a stroke," I say jokingly, but no one laughs.

Kerry shakes her head. "If one of us dies, we all die together."

Talia winces. "We die?"

I don't answer. "Let's go."

Part IV:

We aren't even halfway up the street when Talia suddenly bursts into tears. Kerry jumps to my side and we both put Talia on the ground. "Talia, what's wrong?!" I demand worriedly.

"Dude, she's petrified," Kerry informs me. "She's scared herself all the way into living hell."

"I don't wanna go anymore!" Talia wails. "I don't wanna die. I don't wanna see any of you die. If I do, I'll never forgive myself for not saving you!"

"Kerry," I whisper urgently, "take her back."

"What?! No! I won't! I can't let you just die out there, Char! Not alone. I have to come. Don't you have a neighbor who can watch Talia? No! I'm not leaving. You can force me and push me and—"

"Kerry, no. I'm never going to forgive myself if you die protecting me."

"No," Kerry argues. "I won't leave."

Suddenly, Talia's crying is cut short, and she points behind us, shaking violently.

"Talia, what is it?" I ask, turning around. And there it is; my own death staring me right in the eye. A vampire. His bloodred eyes glisten in the dim sunlight and his dirty blond hair is pulled back into a small ponytail. He looks like—James.

I grasp Talia's little hand, and then open my mouth, but no words come out.

"Why, hello there," he coos mockingly. "What do we have here? Three little girls traveling…alone. That's not very good. Wouldn't your parents be…worried?" He eyes me knowingly, and I take a step back.

"We're on our way to school," Kerry says quickly.

"It's Saturday," I mutter under my breath.

"For a basketball game."

"Oh, really?" the man says suspiciously. He trots up closer to us and sniffs Kerry. "Mmmm," he murmurs, taking in her scent. Kerry's eyes are huge. Her breathing is unsteady and ragged due to nervousness. She clenches her hands into fists. Then he grabs her hair and pulls her closer to him. She screams an ear-splitting shriek.

"Let go of her!" I cry and right hook him in the ribs. But he is rock hard and I hear my knuckles cracking, breaking. Talia begins bawling. I try again, this time, I kick him behind his knee, but he twists his leg and boots mine out from underneath me. I fall back on the pavement, my hands and arms scraping it. My head hits the ground and I feel the blood rushing to my cheeks in fury.

"You're weak, vampire!" he hisses at me. "You're nothing that your parents want to think you are! You're pathetic! So pathetic that you can't even save your own friend's life!"

He takes Kerry's wrist and lunges his razor teeth toward it. "NO!!!" I beg desperately. "Please, you can't kill her!"

"Hurry, Charlotte, get up!" Talia screams, racing to me.

Then, I hear a reassuring voice—velvet but fierce. "Get your hands off of her, James." Edward.

"Edward!" Talia squeals. "You came to save us!"

James releases Kerry and she rolls down the hill, landing against me. "Thank you, Lord, for Edward Cullen!" she praises.

I leap to my feet lithely. "Quick, Kerry, we need to help."

But then, three other vampires with the same wild, red eyes pop up behind us. One of them grabs Talia. "No!" I shout. I sprint to her, not believing how incredibly fast I just went, and secure my hand firmly around the vampire's neck. My hand is so white that it doesn't even look like me anymore. Then, with amazing strength I jab my other hand into its head and snap it right off. Kerry screeches as it rolls down the street.

Its arms are still wrapped tightly around Talia, so I break its left arm off too. Talia falls into my arms. "Kerry, take her home now," I order.

"Will do," Kerry replies frantically. She begins to run down the hill, but another one stops her. She grabs the both of them and soars into a tree.

"Edward, help!" I cry. I slam one into the ground with my foot on its back and break its spine. It falls apart like a Barbie doll.

"I can't, Renesmee, I'm sorry!" he yells. Then he rips another in half. Whoa. Maybe this whole Renesmee thing isn't so bad after all…

Then, Bella comes up behind me. Her beauty astonishes me, and her appearance is like that of Kristen Stewart's with a makeover.

"Nessie, I'm here!" she cries. I sigh with relief and crack another vampire's limb off. Bella turns to me. "I'll hold them off with your father; just get up that tree and save your friends!"

I nod once, then grasp the bark with both hands and climb faster than a spider monkey. Kerry and Talia are there, and they have the vampire under Kerry's foot, all tied up. Talia gives Kerry a high five and Kerry steadily climbs over to me. "Who's that woman?"

"Bella. She's gonna help with Edward. C'mon, though. We need to get back!" I take Talia in my arm and clutch Kerry's hand. Then, we jump.

As soon as we land, Bella rushes up to me. "You need to get out of here."

"I know, just let me—"

All of a sudden, another one rams into Bella and launches her against a tree trunk. She falls to her side and struggles to get up.

Edward runs to me. More vampires are coming. Kerry yanks on Bella's hand and tries to pull her up off the ground.

"Renesmee," Edward says breathlessly, "take Bella, Kerry, and Talia and get away from here! Do not come back until I tell you! I will fight from now, and I may die. But don't you dare spend a second worrying about me. Now go!"

He rushes me off to Bella and Kerry, Talia trembling as she grips my leg.

"Where are we going?" she asks sadly. "Is Edward gonna die now? Your…daddy?"

Her soft words, the way she'd said 'daddy', as if I were actually a toddler and referred to Edward as that, bring tears to my eyes. I shake my head. "Edward is strong. He will make it. He will. He can do anything."

And then, as I grab Talia and Kerry with Bella, I look into Edward's topaz eyes. The vampires are surrounding him. Everything seems hopeless, but I know that he can make it. Because today, I officially became a vampire. I am no longer human, but supernatural. Forever begins today, I quote in my mind, as we run far away, leaving Edward behind. Forever begins today.

Then, I woke up.


	4. January 1, 2009

January 1, 2009~

It has been quite a while since my dream continued with Kerry, Talia, and Bella. Tonight, Bella and I discussed who Renesmee really is. I do not know where we are, in a dimly lit restaurant, with a bar counter and plasma screen televisions displaying the sports games, but not in a state, or city, or county. I still am a little jumpy, with being attacked by vampires and discovering my actual "parents" in the past few nights, but I am adjusting.

We must've been walking for quite a while, maybe now somewhere on the west coast, because my last dream was on December seventeenth, almost a month ago. Nothing has happened, but I can feel myself transforming into Renesmee. I've made time to finish the Twilight series, or become close to it, being on the last book Breaking Dawn. It is the one that "I" was born in. I feel a little sheepish, considering everyone except for Bella and Rosalie wanted me dead, but that was only then.

The quiet hum of the restaurant's customers fills the room. Bella's voice is still audible though. Kerry helps Talia color one of the children's menus, and flashbacks in my mind begin: seeing Jacob Black for the first time, telling Bella about my day, playing the piano with Edward, but mostly facing the Volturi. I shudder at the thought.

"The Volturri are very frightening," I say to Bella, while toying with my drink's straw. "My memories of them pertain to fear and horror of being killed…they wanted to kill me."

Bella nods. "They did, because they didn't know how to handle a half-human half-vampire child. But your power is special, Nessie; you can demonstrate feelings and thoughts and images to others by simply touching them."

I gulp. "That's…weird."

Bella laughs. "It really can come in handy. Especially with the Volturri."

"Yeah, yeah. When are we returning home?"

She sighs. "Not for a long time. Kerry and Talia will have to be with us for awhile."

"I don't mind!" Talia suddenly butts in.

"Me neither," Kerry says grinning. Then they go back to coloring.

"So," I begin, "why did I leave you in the first place?"  
"Shortly after your eighth month, you developed some sort of disease where you would be oddly immune to vampires. Your powers were gone, and you became afraid to come near us. You would only trust Carlisle, because he was the doctor of course, but would scream and cry when any of us tried to go by you. It was crazy. Edward and I were heart broken, wondering where we went wrong; you always loved and adored us! Then, your memory began to fade, and you didn't even know who we were. You called us strangers and kidnappers and hollered even louder when we tried to handle you. You even began to frighten yourself over Carlisle. So, reluctantly, we brought you to a hospital on the east coast, Hackensack, I believe, where you were diagnosed with "mythaphobia", which was the fear of fantasy creatures, because you were constantly repeating 'the vampires are gonna eat me, they're gonna kill me!' Well, you were brought to an orphanage in New York State, where you were adopted and renamed Charlotte, and I guess I can see why." She laughed. "Your memory was strangely transferred to Stephenie Meyer's head, where she got the idea of us…but it was our actual past. And she wrote about us, and as you read, we followed. You were never alone, because one of us was always watching you. And not just Edward or me, but the rest of the family included. One day, Edward found you and Kerry alone on an empty road, and followed you…and so it all began."

I sigh, thinking of all the questions still running through my head. "What about the movie?"

"We thought that your disease had cured, so we decided to audition for it, all of us, hoping that your memory would return when you saw us. Unfortunately it didn't, so we chose to go after you."

I smile. "The name _Kristen Stewart_ fits you well, Mom."

She grins and chuckles. "_Charlotte_ doesn't fit you that bad, either."

"I like Kerry for me," Kerry declares, and we all laugh this time, even Talia.

Bella puts a cold hand on my shoulder. "You are a very strong girl, Nessie, and you have the power to do anything because you are this strong. Never doubt yourself." And then she hugs me tightly, because I really was her daughter.

Then, I woke up.


	5. January 2, 2009

January 2, 2009~

The restaurant that Bella, Kerry, Talia, and I are in begins to get more crowded. The noise level rises quickly, and suddenly I feel myself shouting over the varied voices. "I'M GONNA GO TO THE BATHROOM," I shout to Bella, and she nods. Swiftly, I slide out of my chair and maneuver through the standing people, waiting for a table.

There is a dark stairwell that leads upstairs to the lavatories. On the walls are newspaper articles about the restaurant, awards, and so on. It reminds me of the upstairs at the Iron Horse in Westwood back home. I shudder. They say that a ghost lives in one of the many rooms up there, and I am suddenly hoping that that myth does not apply to this place as well.

Uneasily, I turn down the hallway, going slowly. The hum of conversations is still very noisy from downstairs. Then, I hear my name being called: "Charlotte! Nessie!" Two people, a male and a female. Both familiar, in a strange way. I look behind me, and there I see Michelle, my good friend from my old school, and Jacob Black, racing to me, smiles stretching across their faces. Even I didn't know, myself, how glad I was to see them.

"Michelle! Jake!" I run into their outstretched arms and bury my face into Jake's warm shoulder. "I've been so lost... you guys…found me…how?" My voice breaks into ragged breaths, racing to fit every possible question into one sentence.

"We've been looking for you," Michelle says, still smiling that dazzling grin. "Chris Grimbo joined Jake's wolf pack with Seth and Leah, and well, he imprinted on me. So, while Seth, Chris, and Leah stayed back in La Push, we went out to find you. Chris could sense were you and Kerry were by your certain scent. He picked it up last time he saw you."

"Whoa." I can't say much else. "Chris imprinted on you?" I ask, still astonished.

Michelle beams. "Yes, and he asked me to marry him!" She holds out her left hand and extends her fingers. Right on her ring finger is a beautiful diamond ring, shaped like a crescent moon. Around the edge are tiny diamond stars, twinkling like a thousand midnight suns.

"It really is gorgeous, Michelle," I say while examining it. "I really am so excited for you." Then I look them up and down. Peculiar. Jake is in a formal black suit with the sleeves rolled up, revealing his russet skin, and Michelle is wearing a maroon cocktail dress up to her knees. Black lace on the maroon velvet decorates the chest area of the dress. Around her neck is an ornate black necklace, and she is wearing black stockings and Stiletto heels. Jake's hair is the same as my memories tell me and Michelle's is the way she wore it to our school fashion show; slightly pulled back, but releasing a few curls in the front. "Why are you guys dressed so formally?" I question, bemused.

Jake shrugs innocently. "Nice restaurant?"

"Maybe," Michelle agrees.

I purse my lips. "C'mon, we better get back to Bella and the others."

"Others?" Jake asks.

"Kerry and Talia," I explain, "came with us because they were in danger with the other vampires around. It was best we bring them along."

Michelle hurries down the stairs to our table, but Jake keeps a firm hold on my shoulder and turns me to face him. "I've missed you so much, Nessie."

"I missed you, too. Bringing back those other memories kind of twanged the homesickness in me, Jake."

He pulls me into his hot chest and rests his cheek on my head. "Don't ever leave again, Nessie, please…" His voice trails off.

All of a sudden, the dim lights and frames and shelves on the walls begin to shake. I can hear glass shattering downstairs. I pull away from Jake. "What's going on?" I ask him warily.

The noise gets louder. A few screams escape from downstairs. "I don't know!" He's abruptly shouting to make his voice heard.

"Jacob!!" I shriek, then lose my balance and fall on my back, rolling down the slanted floorboards. I reach my hand out to snatch his.

"I've got you, Nessie!" he calls, and yanks me into his strong arms. Panic washes over me, praying that Bella and Kerry and Talia and Michelle will be alright.

"Hurry!" I cry, but this time, Jake falls too and we both collapse against the floor. China plates are rattling against the shelves, stubbornly trying to make a jump to their death. Fragile frames smash to the floor beside me. Glass is shot into my ivory arms and legs and even in my torso.

"Nessie!!"

I weakly look up. Jacob is on his hands and knees, trying to regain his stability. He grabs my blood-stained hand and drags me across the carpet to rest underneath his protective body. "Jake…," I moan. "Don't…leave…me."

"I won't," Jacob promises me, and then with one quick movement, he pulls me to his chest and crushes his lips to my dead ones. "Hang in, Ness!"

Slowly but surely, my vampire strength begins to return. I clasp my arms tightly around Jacob's neck and wrap my legs around his waist like a baby sloth. He crawls to the stairwell, glass and china pieces jabbing into his fast-healing back. A true hero.

Then, I see her. Bella is at the bottom of the stairs, her arms open like she's about to embrace me. Kerry is next to her, fear torn across her face, Talia quivering and crying in her arms. Michelle is next to them, horror extremely visible in her cotton-candy-blue eyes.

"Catch her!" Jake orders to Bella, and he lifts me into the firm clutch of his hands.

"Jacob…," I run my red-smeared fingers across his distressed face. "Don't…leave…please."

"I won't," he assures me. Then, right before he tosses me to Bella's extended arms, he locks his black eyes with my chocolate brown and green and says, "I love you."

After that, I am falling, dropping, crippling limply into Bella. She holds me so tight it is hard to breath. I feel that I am strong enough to continue on my own, though. "Let me go, I can do this," I tell her, and reluctantly, she sets me on my feet. I turn to the stairwell. "Jacob Black, jump!" And right then and there, as we race to the door, flames exploding behind us, I feel Jacob's warm hand on my shoulder.

"RUN!" Bella hollers. "IT"S GONNA BLOW!"

We are running, sprinting, dashing, tearing down the cobblestone road, the brilliant sun reflecting off the whiteness and threatening to blind us. Just as we turn around, the white Pueblo building built blows up into a brick red mushroom cloud and orange flames. I let out a sigh of respite, and collapse into Jacob's muscular chest.

So, as if nothing at all occurred, the six of us sit down on the wooden beams that blockaded anyone from falling into the amazing blue lake that the little town surrounds. The gentle green sea grass brushes against my pale legs, which are no longer bloody, as I sit in Jacob's lap. The sky stretches baby blue over the lake, and the sun radiates a golden light from the center of the sky. And then I realize it: Bella.

She sparkles and glitters like a thousand diamonds on her white skin, but no passersby seem to notice. Whew!

And, that is indeed good because now, as we sit peacefully at the edge of the serene ocean, listening to the gulls sing and the whales harmonize, everything seems to fall in place. I forget all about the vampires attacking Edward, but simply remember my words to Talia that day: "Edward is strong. He will make it. He will. He can do anything." Because I know that I am right.

Then, I woke up.


	6. January 3, 2009

January 3, 2009~

If any of us were to be separated at this point, it would be extremely difficult. We've grown so close to each other, depending upon us and spending every minute together: Kerry, Talia, Bella, Jacob, Michelle, and I, sticking together to defeat an evil clan of vampires. It felt like years until Edward's phone call.

Walking solemnly in the damp, green woods, Bella bravely leads the way down the muddy, compost pathway. Dead plants are scattered and fallen branches lie across the natural trail. We hike down it without any trouble. Jake holds Talia on his back, like a piggy-back ride. Kerry and Michelle stroll alongside me, and Bella stays a few paces behind to make sure that no dangers reach us. Most of us, though—excluding Talia—are capable of defending ourselves.

Then, the forest opens up to a giant meadow, with short grass washed over by flowing rainwater and muck. An Olympic mountain looms in the distance, and the dark gray sky hangs above our heads like a bad omen. Bella stops in the middle and holds her breath.

Baseball from Twilight. The burning of vampires from Eclipse. It was all here.

I walk up beside Bella and take her hand. "It's alright, Mom. Dad's okay and everyone else is too." I shut my eyes and breathe in and out steadily. Bella smoothes my hair with a bone white hand. "I know, Renesmee. They're strong." A crackle of thunder whips through the atmosphere. Oh crap.

Talia whimpers and Jake cautiously takes her off his back and cradles her against his muscular chest. Kerry and Michelle stare at the sky nervously. "Uh, it looks and sounds like a thunderstorm is coming," Kerry warns, "and this is a wide and open field. We need to get somewhere closed up."

"Don't worry about that," Bella says callously. "The storm's swirling north. We'll be fine if we keep heading toward the Forks area."

I couldn't believe it. We were in Washington already.

"Are we going to your house?" Jake asks Bella, still gripping Talia close to him protectively.

"Yes."

"Do think Michelle and I should part here and head to La Push?"

Bella paused. "Maybe. But keep close within range. Don't leave La Push unless I instruct you to."

Jake nods. "Will do, Bells. We'll round up any other wolves from Sam's pack that may help. Seth, Leah, and Chris are already in."

"Ok." Bella sighs. "Be careful, Jacob. I would keep my eyes and ears open for anything fishy."

"Got it."

"Good luck."

Jake smiles that warm, Jacob-y grin. His trademark. Then he turns to me. "Bye, Nessie. Be safe…" After that, he and Michelle disappear south into the dark forest.

Be safe…I can remember those words from when Edward had said them to me so many days ago. It seems like an eternity…

Suddenly Bella's small silver phone vibrates. Kerry and I flash a glance at it, but it is already next to Bella's ear. "Edward?...Yes…no, Jacob and Michelle are going back to La Push to gather up some allies…yes, they're here…Talia too…" At the sound of her name, the little girl's head shot up and her black eyes flickered in Bella's direction. "…We're preceding to the house…ok…yes…thank you…when?...alright, tonight…we'll get as much info as we can handle from Carlisle, then we'll get to the airport…thank you…I love you…bye." She hangs up the phone tentatively.

Kerry, Talia, and I are already at her side, listening intently to her words, despite the now-roaring claps of thunder and rare streaks of electrifying lightning every now and again. "What did Dad tell you?" I ask curiously. Bella's brow is furrowed and she is pondering. "Edward said that we need to bring Talia back East because this is too risky for her to be around. A flight from Seattle to Texton is scheduled for tonight, and we have to get information on these newborn vampires ASAP. Carlisle and Jasper may know a lot about it due to previous experiences, because for some strange reason, these vampires have tamed themselves to be calm around every other human except for you, Kerry, and the wolf pack along with their imprinted. That means Michelle's in danger too. Edward gathered up the Eastern newborns and ran them south into the Caribbean and South America, but they'll be back soon enough to fight. That's where Talia comes in. She's too vulnerable, and because she is part of our alliance, they will harm her. So, Kerry will stay here in La Push while you and I return to New Jersey and drop Talia off."

Kerry and I gulped. We'd need to be separated from each other for about a week and half in order to get Talia safely to the other side of the country. And wed been together for so long already…

Bella notices the tenseness between us and says quickly, "Don't worry, Nessie. Kerry will be safe with Jake and the others at the reservation. Besides, the rest of my family is just a few miles within reach. She'll be okay."

I purse my lips. "Let's just get to your house."

Part II:

The big white house stands in the woods as it always has. Windows cover nearly every single space of wall. The porch wraps around the home, giving it an interesting feeling. But to me, it means one thing—home. My memory begins to adjust to it, remembering everything suddenly about it and the family inside. I feel whole again.

Kerry, Talia, and I stand before the porch steps, but Bella dashes up and pries open the door. "Come on, girls, we haven't got all day," she says sternly. We race up the stairs and through the door after her, into the white room, with the familiar couch and table and TV. It is so familiar.

"Hey, Bella," a recognizable husky voice calls: Emmett. He strides past us, but then stops and turns, not because two strange humans are in the house, but because he sees me. "NESSIE!!!" he bellows and crushes me with a giant bear hug. "Oh my God, you're back! And alive!"

Kerry and Talia just stand there awkwardly, watching Emmett squish me to death.

"Can't…breathe…not as…strong," I huffed raggedly through his iron-chain arms.

"Oh, sorry." He releases me and sets me gently on the wooden floor. "I just haven't seen you in like, ten years."

I grin and wave shyly as Bella leads the three of us upstairs to Carlisle's office.

Carlisle's office is at the end of a long corridor, and strangely, I already knew where it was. We trailed behind Bella, letting her lead us gracefully past the other rooms.

Carlisle is sitting peacefully at his desk, his eyes attentively focused on a fat square book he is reading. Bella knocks on the door in two short raps, but doesn't wait for him to respond. She lithely dances into the room, approaching the desk and putting her hands on the edge of it. "Hello, Carlisle. We have a few visitors that need our help." She motions toward us, standing uncomfortably at the doorway. Kerry holds Talia in her arms, supporting her bottom with her left hand and wrapping her right arm around her shoulders and high back. She gulps nervously, a little afraid of the attractive young man sitting casually at the desk in front of her. Talia hides her face in Kerry's loosening blonde ponytail. Carlisle shifts to the side on his leather chair to get a glimpse of us.

"Hello, little ones," he says, smiling such a warm, welcoming smile. Suddenly, he blinks and tunes his focus to me. "Nessie? Renesmee Carlie Cullen?" he asks in disbelief, standing up from his chair and coming closer to us, "Is that really you?"

I shrug and say, "Yup. It's me." Then I hug him. "Hey, Grandpa."

He laughs and strokes the top of my head. "I can't believe it's really you. After all these years, Bella's finally found you."

I sigh. "Actually, Dad did. And, you did react way better than Uncle Emmett." I chuckle. "He practically knocked the wind outta me."

Carlisle steps back to examine me closer. "You've grown so much. But you still look so…so…beautiful."

I feel the embarrassment washing through me and the color swirling beneath my cheek skin. "Aw, geez. Don't say that."

"It's true," Kerry admits. "Ever since this whole 'vampire' thing started, you woke up one day looking like Edward and Bella combined." She shoves me a little. "You still look somewhat the same, though."

I beam, then realize that this wasn't the reason why we'd came so far. "Um, Bella, tell Grandpa why we're here."

Bella sucks in air, then continues stiffly. "Carlisle, newborn vampires have been released by an unknown creator and are swarming throughout the country. But this isn't like Victoria's army in Seattle. They are strangely immune to all other humans and vampires except for our coven, the Quileute wolves and imprinted upon, and any of our human allies, including Kerry here."

Carlisle licks his icy lips. "What about this young one here?" he asks, bending down to meet Talia's timid face, who now stands against Kerry's legs. She trembles when Carlisle's breathtaking golden eyes meet hers. He laughs heartily and straightens himself up again. "She's so afraid."  
Bella nods. "Talia's been through a lot over the past few days and it's too much revelation for her youthful mind to digest completely. She's only five years old."

Carlisle puckers his lips and exhales. "What are you going to do with her?"

All of a sudden, Talia snaps. "You can do anything to me, but just don't drink my blood! Please! I'll be good, I promise." She hides behind Kerry's leg and clutches onto it so tight, that her fingers turn white.

Bella kneels down next to her. "It's okay, Talia. We won't harm you. We're just afraid that the evil vampires might hurt you before we can protect you well enough."

"Ok."

Carlisle heads to the bookshelf behind his neatly ordered desk, and pulls a thick book out from the third shelf. It looks like an oversized car-care manual. He flips through the pages and comes across a chapter entitled: "The Immunity of a Specialized Newborn." Vampire book, definitely.

After scanning the first couple of pages, he finally quotes from the book: _"A newborn vampire that is immune to all creatures except for a specific one or many means that they are 'specialized' in finding one prey that, by their creator, are sentenced to retreat after. They will not relinquish their hunt until they have captured and seized their certain prey. They are similar to trackers, except once they find what they are searching for, they attack mindlessly, not seeming to care which prey they annihilate."_ He frowns and looks at us sadly. "They've been programmed to hunt us."

Bella growls fiercely and Talia snivels, frightened.

"Oh no," Kerry groans. "They're not gonna stop till they…kill us." She suddenly turns pale all over and gasps. Then, she loses her balance and falls back into my readied arms. Talia backs away and shivers ripple down her spine constantly. "They're gonna kill me, too?"

"No, Talia, we're returning you home before they get to you," I assure her.

She shakes her head and mumbles something unclear. "I…feeling it rather…scared."

"Here," Carlisle says to Bella, handing her the vampire book. "Use this when you need to refer to it. You may want to give some information to Edward when you meet up with him in the east."

"I will," Bella says, taking the book and stuffing it into her string bag. "What about Kerry?"

"We'll keep her here until one of the Quileute wolves come to pick her up. When you two and Edward return, we'll be ready with the supplies. Then we'll head to the reservation and round up our comrades and Kerry. We'll meet in the open meadow, where we play baseball. One of us will call you if plans change."

Kerry and I raise our eyebrows in amazement. Vampires sure could come up with plans quickly!

As Bella sprints into the other rooms to grab supplies, we wait in Carlisle's office. Kerry stirs anxiously, asking nonstop questions about her trip to La Push: "What if I don't fit in? Where will I stay? What will happen? What about the evil vampires? What if they get me? What will I wear? I have no clothes or luggage. Ugh!" She paces back and forth, Talia watching her every move apprehensively.

"Bella's getting clothes for you—you can borrow Alice's. And, you have Michelle at La Push; she and Chris will hang with you. And they'll protect you from any vampires that try to come within the rez boundaries," I tell her. "Bella and I will be back soon, don't fret over this. It's only a few days."

Kerry sighs. "A few days on an unfamiliar Indian reservation with werewolves while a clan of evil vampires try to kill us. Sure, don't fret."

"Relax, Kerr. You're gonna make it," I say to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Jake and the others will make sure that you're in good hands."

"Well, ok."

Suddenly, Bella runs back into the office and says, "Hurry, guys. We're going to miss our flight if we don't hustle." She hands Kerry a smaller suitcase.

We go down the stairs and stop in the living room. Emmett was still in there, watching the Mariners game on TV. Bella opens the front door and takes Talia's tiny hand, but Kerry and I hesitate before I step out.

"Uh, Charlotte," she starts.

"Only a few days," I remind her quietly.

"Right." She leans forward and hugs me tightly. "Just promise me that you'll come back alive."

I swallow. "Of course. I'll be there, standing right there in La Push to come and save you." I grin. "I'll see you Kerr. Take care of yourself."

"Will do." And then, just as I jog down the steps and take Talia's hand, I turn around and wave goodbye to my best friend, who now has tears welling in her turquoise-silver eyes.

Part III:

Bella drags Talia and I through the airport in Seattle after the violent, fast-paced ride to the city from Forks. Man, vampires sure do drive like speed racers!

"Flight 309, now boarding, Flight 309," the voice calls over the P.A. system. It echoes throughout the giant terminal.

We dash to the front desk, and Bella already has the tickets in front of the attendant before we can fully approach it. "Three tickets to Texton Airport in New Jersey."

"Yes," the woman replies, reading our tickets carefully. "Have you already gone through security and baggage?"

"Yes, ma'am," Bella answers immediately.

"The plane entrance is right over there." She points a thin finger to a darkened section where another male attendant stands with a ticket register.

"Thank you." Bella takes our hands firmly and rushes us off to the entrance. We hand our tickets to the register man and watch him as the red bar code light flashes over the tickets. When he is finished, Bella helps us through the entryway and we retreat down a narrow corridor to the second class cabin. Bella, Talia, and I collapse into three person row of comfy seats.

"Whew," Bella mutters, and Talia curls up into a silent ball in her seat. I catch my breath, for after the car ride and racing to make the plane on time, I had no relaxation period.

"I hope Kerry's alright," I murmur over Talia's head to Bella in the aisle seat.

"She'll be absolutely fine," my mother reassures me, and she takes my hand and squeezes it, but not too hard.

As the airplane lifts into the sky off the runway, I glance out the miniscule windows and lean my head tiredly against the seat. And, as I notice the Olympic mountain range far off in the way distance, I can swear that I hear the lone howl of a wolf near the horizon.

Then, I woke up.


	7. January 4, 2009

January 4, 2009~

The rented AVIS car drifts slowly down the road, through the suburban neighborhoods and small towns of Berkley County, New Jersey. Surprisingly, Bella doesn't drive at turbo speed, but then she would be too conspicuous among the slow-paced traffic. I lean my head softly against the cushioned headrest in the passenger seat. Bella keeps her eyes steadily on the narrow road ahead of us. Talia naps serenely in the backseat.

A thousand things are racing through my mind. The last time I'd seen Kerry Bella, Talia, and I were leaving our forest hide-out home near Forks, Washington for the airport in Seattle. While Bella and I drop Talia off at home out east and pick up Edward, Kerry was staying in La Push with Jacob Black. She'd been so worried and frantic; why hadn't I let Bella go back to New Jersey alone?! She would be able to handle herself. But Mrs. Vasquez, Talia's mother, would be extremely suspicious with Talia's ending-up-in-Bella's-hands situation. I slump again.

The little white Camry turns down Moon Terrace (no coincidence intended with _moon_) and Talia yawns and awakens. "Are we almost home?" she asks sleepily.

I shift my head around. "Yes, Talia. This is your street."

The girl sighs sadly. "Charlotte, I don't wanna go back home. I'm gonna miss all the excitement!"

Bella pulls up in front of Talia's brown split-level home. I open the door and walk across the matted grass to the backseat door. Talia leaps out, and I kneel down to her height to meet her eyes. "You won't miss anything. We're only doing this to keep you safe, remember?" I button up her raincoat as I speak.

Talia wrinkles her nose. "But what if I never see you again?"

I bite my bottom lip. "That's just a risk we're gonna have to take."

"But what if you…"—she gulps—"…what if you die?"

I inhale a large quantity of air. "We won't…I…_promise_."

"Well, okay." She turns toward the front of the Camry parked on the side of the street. "Tell Bella and Edward I'll miss them. A lot."

I laugh halfheartedly. "Of course, Talia." We walk up the short bit of stairs that lead to the walkway in her yard and up to the stoop to stop at the front door.

"Be good, Talia."

"I will, Charlotte. I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Talia." I bend down and wrap my arms tightly around her small body in a hug. "Please keep this a secret."

She pulls away to face me. "I wouldn't tell anyone even for a new Malibu Barbie." She smiles and her black eyes sparkle.

Hesitantly, I pick my hand up to ring the doorbell. It rings once; a high, sing-songy noise. Then, Mrs. Vasquez answers.

A mysterious expression rides across her face and through her dark brown eyes as she glares at me. "Where have you been?"

I stutter. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Vasquez, it's just that—"

"I don't care," she says sharply.

"Hi, Momma," Talia tries.

"Hello, Talia." She leans to the left to glance past me into the car. "Who is that in the car? Did she drive you here? And what happened to you?"

She was right. No one had to be so observant to notice my physical appearance change. "Um, that's my sister."

"You don't have a sister."

"Yes, I do."

"Where _was_ she all these years?"

"Washington State to finish school." Well, she _was_ in Washington.

"Oh. What about your hair color? And eyes?"

My hair had changed from the golden shade to a deep bronze. And my eyes; from sea green-blue to chocolate brown. I tried not to lie, but about my eyes, I was required to: "My hair changed naturally and I got color contacts."

"You never wore glasses."

"You're right; I wore regular contacts."

"What made you change to brown?"

"Just liked the way they looked."

"Mm. Alright. Thank you, Charlotte. Have a good day."

"Bye." I look down at Talia. "Bye, Talia. I'll see ya."

Then, the door is shut and I am left standing there.

Part II:

Bella drives sluggishly down Eastwood Ave. Congestion on the road is bad. Stupid weekend shopping.

"Beep the horn, Mom."

"No, Nessie. We _will_ wait."

I groan. Suddenly, a white figure with appalling bronze hair beautiful golden eyes and a muscular frame stands at the edge of the railroad tracks. Edward.

"Mom," I nearly shout, "there's Dad! Let's pick him up. He's by the big tree in the park!"

"Good eyes, Nessie." The light turns green and we ride across the intersection and pull into the park's lot across from a restaurant. I push open the door and run outside across the grassy field. I throw myself into Edward's strong arms and bury my face in his sweet-smelling chest. "Dad, you're alive."

Edward smiles a crooked smile and kisses my forehead gingerly. I don't notice Bella approach quietly behind us.

"Hello, Bella, love." Edward takes Bella in his arms too and kisses her lips forcefully.

I sigh contentedly and nestle into Edward's broad chest. So, as we head back to the car to get back to Texton airport, I think about my adventures recently. My life has truly changed in such a way that I've become a completely new person. A headstrong, beautiful, brave girl who has the most amazing friends and family of all time. Only the best.

Then, I woke up.


	8. January 5, 2009

January 5, 2009~

I'm not exactly sure how I managed to keep my eyes open while Edward, Bella, and I dragged through security, baggage, and every other air travel requirement at Texton. I was exhausted, hardly being able to pick up my weak legs. Not a thousand, but a _million_ things are running through my mind. Talia, Kerry, La Push, the rest of the family, Jacob, and my own life-battle…

Finally, we are Finally we are sitting in a three-person row of seats, me in the window seat. I am so tired. Ugh…

Bella and Edward are discussing something with words so fast that I can't make out the conversation. Edward's eyes are worried, plenty of concern demonstrated on his white face. Bella's back is to me, so I cannot see her facial expressions, but I see Edward's lips shape around one word: _Renesmee._

I shift toward the window and let my thoughts drift. Below me, the quilt work of farm fields stretches for miles. There are huge forests and mountains so far away that they are only simple, faded blue triangles on the horizon. My eyes close shut, and I begin to dream:

_Kerry and I are standing on a beach alone. The sun blinds us in the crystal blue sky above us. "C'mon!" Kerry says and runs to the water's edge. I smile to myself. Bella and Edward could never visit a beach like this; too sunny. Yet a peculiar feeling lingers in the humid air. Suddenly, hundreds stakes that are a splintering dark wood sift their pointy edges through the sand and spring up. Kerry screams in agonized pain and I leap hastily to avoid two spikes that would lodge into my feet. The sky turns gray and an impenetrable fog settles over the restless sea. "Kerry?! Kerry?!" I call desperately, scanning through squinted eyes the eerie mist. That's when I hear the bloodcurdling shriek "Kerry?!" I race forward, the wooden stakes skewering my bare as I run blindly into the piercing-cold water. A limp hand snatches my ankle and yanks me down with little force. "Kerry?" Her dirty blonde hair hangs in front of her face and sticks like barnacles to her clammy, wet forehead. I gingerly brush it away with trembling fingers. "Char…lotte?" she moans. Her bloody splintered hand pulls my shirt closer to her. "Don't leave," Kerry begs. "I won't, I wont," I promise, tears welling in my eyes. Gigantic, crazy waves rage near us and break at the shoreline, washing over us with tidbits of seashells, seaweed, and crude salt water. As I carefully pull out the wooden daggers plunged into her skin, crimson patches of blood float onto the furious water's surface. It runs down my fingers drips into my palm, and slides down my arm into the crease at my elbow. It's a good thing I'm not squeamish! But, oh, something advances through the suffocating fog and murderous red and silver water. A woman; her flaming orange hair swirling around her pale face, her devious red eyes, her feline-like figure and movement, all remind me of someone. And then, I gape as I pull Kerry through the sticky brown sand, realizing who the lady is and why she's here. Victoria, to kill Kerry after she smelled her blood. And, she lunges forward, her lips pulled back over her glistening teeth in a fierce growl. There is nothing I can do but scream. And so I do. Then, blackness…_

My head shoots up from the seat, my body jerks upright, and my chocolate brown eyes snap open. My breathing is quick but ragged, and about five people surrounding me begin to stare in panic. Including my parents.

Edward already has me in his arms. "Renesmee, are you okay?!" Bella's eyes are just as panicked and wide.

"Just a nightmare, just a nightmare…," I keep repeating.

"Yes, just a nightmare," Edward harmonizes, cradling me to his chest.

Bella chuckles nervously, "You almost gave us a heart attack, Nessie!"

The other passengers still stare at us, shell-shocked by the sudden outburst.

Luckily, the flight attendant didn't notice me. Whew! That would've been messy.

Edward runs his fingers through my bronze curls, his amber eyes still watching me meticulously. "Just glad you're okay, love," he whispers to me softly.

Then, I woke up.


	9. Jaunary 9, 2009

January 9, 2009~

I cannot remember much about my previous dream, only brief flashbacks and short scenes. Seeing Kerry in La Push again; running through the woods with my vampire family and a pack of werewolves; sleeping by candlelight; seeing blood gush through the spaces between my fingers; Edward holding me close to him, a deep rumbling from inside his chest; walking alone down a dirt road; the bright crimson eyes of a newborn vampire; feeling Jacob's lips crush against mine; the wind blowing my curly bronze hair from my face; lying alone in a barren clearing, curled up, tears flowing relentlessly down my cheeks; grasping the locket that hung around my neck; looking over a steep cliff, clutching Kerry's lifeless hand, a long white dress draped over my crossed legs and the jagged rocks; watching the moon hover over my head with Seth, listening to his lone howl; hugging Alice close to me, my tears dripping onto her tiny shoulders; seeing the distress and fear on Bella's and Edward's faces; being whacked in the head with a giant rock; hearing my name being repeated over and over, "Renesmee, Renesmee, Renesmee"; the rain pouring so hard that the only thing I can see are the sporadic flashes of lightning illuminating the black sky; rubbing my fingers to my temples in anguish; "Dad, Dad! NO!"; looking into Kerry's turquoise-silver eyes, seeing her pure terror; the sun breaking through the clouds over the Olympic ocean; my wet hair sticking to my face as I run through the torrential downpour; and then, a sadistic vampire whose red eyes glow through the rain, lunging forward to kill me, and Edward jumping in front me but being knocked to the ground…pain…pain…pain…

Part II:

"Renesmee?"

What is it? Who is that speaking my name? Joe Jonas? I wish.

"Oh no, God no, Renesmee, love? Can you hear me? Oh no, no." A male voice, stressed, petrified. But who?

"Charlotte?" A female but deep voice. It is stricken with pain, her own pain, a weak, mere cry.

Then, broken sobs. "No….Renesmee…please….don't….." Then silence.

I want to open my chocolate brown eyes, but the memories of so many different events are running through my head.

"Nessie?" Another voice. Male and husky. Am I positive this isn't Joe Jonas?

But there are two voices. No, three, including the female one. Three voices; sobbing, crying, begging for me to…live. I decide that I should probably wake up, because they sound like they're having a stroke over me. "Meh—suh—hello?" Stupid mouth. It doesn't allow me to talk properly.

"Renessarlotte?" Three people speaking at once, my three names: Renesmee, Nessie, and finally Charlotte.

"I'm…I'm…I'mmm…," I stutter. Wow, I sound mentally retarded.

Suddenly, someone is very, very close to my face. I can feel their breath tickle my cheeks. "Renesmee, are you alive?"

"Y…Y…Yes." Well. Managed to spit that out.

All of a sudden I am in a man's iron-cage grasp, being hugged so tightly that I cannot move. "Oh, Lord, thank you. Thank you so much. My baby is alive."

Edward. I let the tears gush down my cheeks, let him hold me close to his marble body. "W..W..Where's M…M…Mom?"

Edward stops breathing. "We don't know, love. She's off with the others. We don't know…" His voice trails off.

"D-D-Daddy?"

"Yes, love?" His velvet voice breaks on the last word.

"I l…l…love y…you, Da…Daddy."

"I love you too, Renesmee. Don't ever scare me like that again. Please."

"I promise." And then, I open my eyes to see the fluffy white snowflakes dancing around us, Jacob kneeling beside Edward with Kerry in his arms. Kerry smiles weakly at me, and I notice that her left arm and leg are badly injured. But she is alive. "Thank you," I whisper, as Edward peacefully hums Bella's lullaby in my ear.

Then, I woke up.


	10. Jaunary 12, 2009

January 12, 2009~

I let Edward's arms keep a firm protection of me and Jacob's to Kerry for the rest of the time. For the whole while we waited for Bella and the others to return, Edward had kept a strict eye on my every move, and often held me closer to him instead of letting me run off with Kerry, Michelle, Chris, or Quil's imprinted-on friend, Claire. "You'll stay in my sight from now on, Nessie," he'd tell me, smiling dangerously.

I only have a brief flashback of when Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Embry, Sam, and a few other werewolves returned back home. Everyone was hugging and crying tearlessly with unmistakable joy and a lot of bodies were filling up the white room. Edward had me on his hip, plastering me to him to make sure that I wasn't squished in the crowd. Kerry was on Jacob's shoulders, peering above everybody's heads, her own pressing against the ceiling due to Jacob's immense height. Bella and Edward kissed for a very long time, so I was sandwiched in between them reaching my hand to Jacob's sleeve and clawing at it fiercely, trying to unsuccessfully break free of my father's stone grip on my shoulder. In between their gooey "I love you"s and what not, I heard Bella murmur, "The vampires are completely vanquished. We're safe." Suddenly, I relaxed my straining arm and sank back into Edward's marble chest, relieved.

A few days later, after everything was settled, I felt my little rectangular phone vibrate in my dress pocket (ugh, Alice forced me very strongly and with great difficulty into this hideous lavender dress and put braids in my hair with little daisies woven through my bronze curls). I looked at the message. It was from one of my best friends Gabby: Hey, Char. Just wondering, since you've been MIA for the past two months, are you coming to the play?! You know, Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat? Well, believe it or not, it's already performance time. But, you know what to do. So, uh, wherever you are, Mrs. Robella and the rest of the cast and crew are waiting for you! Ttyl. Xoxo

I groan and put my phone away. Alice, Kerry, and Michelle glance up from what they're doing. Alice is braiding Kerry's hair and Michelle is reading a magazine.

"What is it?" Michelle asks anxiously.

"The play," I say glumly. "Gabby texted me and said that everyone expects me to know it and be there! How are we gonna get there in time? And I can't perform! I've missed like, every practice and the dress rehearsal. How in God's name could I still be casted in that darn play?!"

Kerry and Michelle shrug simultaneously. Alice stares blankly into space. The future. "You're going to make it," she announces after a minute, a broad smile stretching across her pixie face. "We're all going. Even the wolves. And you'll be great. You're the part of the narrator, correct?"

"No!" I practically shout. "I'm a wife!"

Alice frowns and Michelle and Kerry exchange nervous looks. "What're you gonna do, Char?" Kerry asks quietly.

I shake my head stressfully. "I have no clue."

Alice is out of her seat in a flash. She is already at the kitchen counter, scrawling down a note on a Post-it. "We're going to that play, Nessie. I'm taking you, Kerry, and Michelle. I'm telling the others to catch a later flight now."

"What?! Alice, are you crazy?"

She dances into the living room and grabs three sweatshirts off the couch, slung over the back. She tosses them to the three of us, still standing shell-shocked on the white carpet. "Hurry up! We'll take my Porsche." Then, Alice beams again. "The yellow one."

I groan. Great. Just great. Another air trip. By the time we are ready to get back to Washington, I'd be flying on my own. "Uh, Alice, I really don't think this is such a brilliant idea."

"Oh, c'mon, Charlotte. It'll be fun!" Kerry says playfully, as we jog to the garage door.

Part II:

The plane skids as it runs smoothly across the runway at the airport in New Jersey. My home away from home: Texton Airport. But that's not all, Edward called Alice on the plane and was furious: for kidnapping his daughter, for bringing us back to New Jersey for a stupid play, for not telling them and making them think that they all somehow died, and so many other unmentionable reasons. But mostly for just being herself. It was predictable, though; I was surprised an intelligent person like Edward didn't see that coming. Stupid vampire. Ha.

Alice dragged us through security and then insisted on feeding us at the McDonalds in the airport. She made all of us eat, but of course didn't order anything for herself. Unreliable!

Then, she stuffed us into a taxi, and that's where we are now.

"Why do we have to do this?" I ask sarcastically.

"It's your special night, Nessie. You deserve to go act in your play!"

"It's a stupid play, though," Kerry adds, leaning forward to see Alice's face without my head nor Michelle's blocking her view.

Alice shrugs. "So. You made a commitment. Be loyal to it. That's what we Cullens do."

"I'm hardly a Cullen, Alice."

"No, no. You're a Cullen all right. You're very strong and stubborn, but that's where the Swan chromosome comes in."

"No. No exception. This is completely stupid and unnecessary. Feel my Swan stubbornness." I grin smugly.

"You are impossible, Renesmee Carlie Swan-Cullen."

Michelle and Kerry begin to gape at my three-mile-long name. The taxi driver adjusts his rearview mirror so he can see us. "That's a mouthful…," he mutters.

I roll my eyes and turn back to Alice. "Don't ever use my full name in public. I hate it so much. Just call me Nessie."

Alice smirks. "Of course…Nessie."

Part III:

We reach my old at about six o'clock that night. It. Is. A. Zoo.

The parking lot is so full with cars, Kerry nearly faints. Alice had paid an extra fare to the taxi driver to take us to the school and it was a good thing that we didn't need to park. He drops us off at the entrance and we race in. Alice buys tickets for her, Kerry, and Michelle, then just as they turn into the gym doors, she hugs me tightly. "Good luck, dear. The others will be here, I promise."

I sigh. "Ok, Alice. I'll try to focus."

And, I head backstage to the cafeteria to prepare while the others stroll casually into the gymnasium.

I pause in the narrow hallway before the Holy Family room. Resting my head against the wall, I breathe in deeply. I better get ready for the crowding; lots and lots of crowdings, hugs, and "Oh my God, Charlotte!"s. Slowly but surely, I open the white door and it all starts: "CHARLOTTE! OH MY GOD! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" and a whole lot of other things. Some people were even crying…over me!

"Charlotte!" Gabby, Korinna, Christina, Jessie, Haley, Sharon, Ashley, Nikki, Tina and Lauren race over to me and hug me so tight I can hardly breathe. Well, apparently my physical appearance wasn't that different. They still knew who I was; but not for long.

"Wait, you guys, hold on," Nikki says sheepishly, stepping back to examine me. Then she turns to me: "You are Charlotte, right?"

I gulp. "Yup. Here I am." Wait, they couldn't remember the lodge, way back in the beginning?

All of them begin to gasp. Then the boys are there. Robert's wide eyes didn't leave my angelic face. "Charlotte…what happened to you?"

I sigh. "I was sick for the past two months, and well, it kinda changed me."

"But…but…your hair…and your eyes…and your face and skin…you're like a…" Suddenly Gabby's face turns pale all over when she figures it all out. Before anyone else can ask questions, I yank Gabby to a far corner. Tears are streaming down her face unstoppably now.

"Gabby? Gabby? Why are you crying? No, stop…you'll ruin your makeup."

"I don't care," Gabby sobs, "you…you…you're…" Her shaky hands grab my ivory wrists.

"Gabby, yes, I am."

"No…no…no," she moans. "Why? Who? How? You…you…" Then, she bursts into tears again. "You're a vampire, now."

I nod solemnly. "Yes. But I'm more than that."

"What are you? A werewolf, too?" We both laugh, but it has a nervous edge to it.

"No," I say, "Kerry, Grimbo, and Michelle's disappearance also has something to do with this."

"You killed them?!" Gabby exclaims.

"No! I didn't harm them at all. Kerry and Michelle are in the gym right now, with my aunt."

"Peggy?"

"No…Alice."

"You have an Aunt Alice?"

"Sort of. Well…biologically, yes. Or not technically."

"What are you saying, biologically?"

"Listen, Gabby. This is a long story that I don't have time to explain. I was adopted by the Brenner family after I refused to stay with my real parents. Well, in a weird unexplainable way, my memory was transferred to someone else's head, that someone wrote a book about it, a movie was made out of it with all my family and friends casted in it, faking as actors and actresses. My father came after me, found me, took me home, a lot of confusing things happened in between, and now here I am."

"Wait…huh?"

"I am Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" I whisper loudly, shaking her shoulders frantically. "I am actually four years old, but I have the appearance and mind of a fourteen-year-old."

"No way…your memory was transferred to Stephenie Meyer's head! And…and…Edward Cullen is YOUR FATHER!!"

About five heads turn in our direction. Thank God they didn't hear anything important.

Gabby is still hyperventilating. "Oh my God…your dad is so hot!"

"Gabby, quit it! That sounds so wrong!"

"But he is!" she objects.

I snatch her wrist and yank her back to the dispersing group. "Ow, ow, ow, ow," she mutters at my ultra-strength.

"Sorry." Oops! Forgot about that.

Sharon plays with and twists my bronze curls. "Your face kinda looks like Edward Cullen's," she says, still keeping her eyes focused on my hair. Gabby and I laugh as if on cue. "No way, Sharona!" Gabby laughs.

"Hey!" I snap, pretending to take it as an insult.

"I'm sorry, Char, but you wish!"

"Gabby, that was mean," Sharon scolds.

"Sorry," Gabby responds, still chuckling. She was a pretty good liar.

"He's a guy, anyway," I say quietly. Yup, I was still a sucky liar.

All of a sudden, Patty runs up to me and pats my shoulder in frenzied taps. "Charlotte, thank God you're back! You need to take the part of Stephanie tonight, because she came down with a nasty cold, so you need to be the narrator for her. Do you think you could?"

I sigh. Why did Alice's predictions have to be so accurate all the time? "Sure, but I don't know any of her parts…"

"Yeah you do! Sing her part in Pharaoh's song."

I groan, but open my full lips and release a string of beautiful notes transformed into the exact words. After I am done, I shut my mouth and clamp my hands over it. "How did I do that?"

"You're amazing!" Patty assures me. "You'll be great."

"Um, ok, but I—" Patty flutters away before I can finish my sentence.

"You're really good," Sharon says, looking down at her feet. "Why are you so worried? You don't wanna mess up in front of your family?" she teases.

I choke back tears at the thought of Edward and Bella, on an airplane now, within two hours of Showtime. Correction: they were probably in the airport now. Oh crap. Crapity crap-crap. A rock abruptly falls into the pit of my stomach and I almost faint. Gabby grasps my arm stiffly.

I sit down at the cafeteria table with almost every actor in the play at my side. "Is she okay?" "Is she sick again?" "She can't be sick! She's the lead narrator!" "Should we call 911?" "More like the fire department; she's burning up!" "I'm burnin' up, burnin' up, for you baby!" "Nick Jonas!" "I'll carry her to Mrs. Robella." "Shut up, Steve! You aren't strong enough!" "You're right for once, Mike. I am." Whoa. Boys were fighting over ! I feel my forehead. I seem fine! Then I remember that my heartbeat is faster and my body temperature is warmer than normal humans. Weird.

"Guys, I'm fine," I croak, but my usual vampire-bell-chime voice squeaks dryly.

Gabby's hazel eyes meet mine anxiously. "Charlotte, if you aren't okay, Nikki and Jessie will just split up the lead narrator parts."

"I'm…I'm fine, Gabby. This is my usual temperature."

"Uh, 100.2 degrees?! I don't think so!" Haley chirps.

Gabby and I turn to glare at her.

"What?" she asks innocently. "It's just not normal!"

"It is for me!"

"No, it's not," she insists, her light blue eyes widening with persistence. "What sickness did you have, exactly? And be honest, Charlotte."

"Okay, I had the measles," I lie, and a few people that were rather close back away from me. But not loyal Gabby. Then again, she was the only one who knew I was lying.

"The measles…," Haley murmurs, thinking silently to herself. Out of the blue, Mrs. Servino pops her head through the stage door. "Ten minutes till Showtime! Everyone, backstage now!"

All the kids gather around the tables, holding hands, and we say a quick prayer. Gabby supports me with her left arm, my white hand gripping her elbow shakily as my legs wobble unstably. Korinna holds my other hand, watching over me protectively. There are about fifteen boys on the other side of Korinna, all the ones who tried unsuccessfully to hold my hand during the prayer. Young Viviano stands next to her, his black eyes flashing at me ever so often.

Soon, we are standing backstage, under the red, white, and blue stage lights. Gabby already said her goodbye to me, then headed off with the other wives, where I should be.

I am huddled up into a football circle with Nikki and Jessie. "We can do this, girls," Jessie encourages. "We all have beautiful voices, and we can do this. And Charlotte, don't worry; you're really amazing and we know you can do this."

Nikki smiles that heart-warming smile and Jessie laughs softly. I grin, actually believing in myself this time.

And then, it happens: Mrs. Ramella makes her announcements and the overture blares throughout the gymnasium. Oh God.

I stand in the center of the stage, microphone attached to my ear, and then, the swaying red curtains roll open. The flowing music begins, and I glance out into the crowd. Sure enough, I see Alice beaming proudly to herself, Kerry and Michelle's lit up faces, Jacob and the rest of the oversized teenagers sitting in the row, their bodies too big for the metal chairs. I see Carlisle and Esme, Esme gripping his hand, her lip quivering with joy. Rosalie and Emmett; Jasper, his face tightened with pain from the warm gym heat and all the blood-filled bodies crammed into it, yet a smile tugging at his icy lips; Leah, smiling at me revealing her brilliant white teeth (the only female werewolf); and then…then…I see my parents, staring up at me in awe. The multicolored lights shine down on me, throwing different shades of color like paint at my white-canvas skin. Bella sobs tearless sobs, hiccupping like a maniac, Edward's golden eyes gazing up at me center stage. He has his arm around her shoulder, keeping her contained, but he looks at me with such admiration that I myself feel that I will burst into tears of happiness. After this, I knew what I had to do—introduce my parents to my friends and teachers to them. For, they are my parents, I love them, and hey—they deserve to know what I've been doing for the past few years.

As I open my mouth and let the perfect notes roll out, watching Bella and Edward the whole time.

And I know, that I will do well.

Part IV:

"Nessie!" Jacob bellows after the show, his arms open and welcoming for a hug. I run to him, bouquets and get-well cards overflowing from my arms from my friends. He crushes me into his heater-chest and kisses the top of my hair. "You were so good. You blew the rest away."

I chuckle. "Thanks, Jake," I say, pulling away, and stretch myself up onto my tippy toes to kiss his blushing russet cheek.

Next are Kerry, Michelle, Chris, Alice, and Jasper. "OMG, it's the famous Charlotte!" Michelle shouts gleefully, throwing her arms around me, Chris's tan arm still wrapped round her waist. He is so tall now, towering over us immensely, about Jacob's height. "Oh, you guys," I say sheepishly as Kerry hands me a bouquet of tulips. Around the edge they are a satin, crimson red, and fade into a pure white—just like the cover of New Moon.

"You deserve it," Kerry agrees, smiling broadly. I hug her tightly pull back to see her silver-turquoise eyes glassy and glistening.

"Oh, Kerr, are you crying?"

"We've been through so much…"

"The barren road running over a 'frozen' ocean," I remember.

"The lodge and the bear cubs. And the suckish diner." We both begin to crack up.

While Kerry, Michelle, and Chris congratulate their other school friends, Alice and Jasper approach me, hand in hand. Alice bites her lip and pulls me close to her, squeezing me enthusiastically. "You were incredible! I'm so glad that we stowed away to New Jersey! It was so worth it! I didn't know you had such talent!" Alice gushes on excitedly, but Jasper stands next to her, the veins in his neck pulsing, his arm muscles strained. "Great job, Nessie," he whispers, his deep voice barely audible among the roaring crowd.

After Alice and Jasper were done with me, the rest of the wolf pack followed, rustling my hair and laughing at my so-called "mistakes", but I knew that the boys were only joking. When Rosalie and Emmett approached me, Emmett nearly squashed me in a huge bear hug, and Rosalie handed me a little black box. Inside it was a wrist bracelet that was ebony leather and had the black and white Cullen crest on it, beautifully carved and perfected. "Thank you, Rose!" I exclaim gratefully, hugging her forcibly. She smiles that movie-star grin and joined the others with her burly mate.

Carlisle and Esme came next. Esme didn't give a second thought and immediately embraced me in her bone-white arms. "Oh, Renesmee, you were such a pleasure to watch. You could hear everybody in the audience gasping when you sang. We're so proud of you."

"Thank you, Grandma. I really appreciate it." Carlisle handed me a bouquet of assorted roses, all a unique shade of red. His attractiveness and handsome smile are drawing some of the mothers' eyes toward him, but he simply ignores them and hugs me too. "Well done, Nessie. Very exquisite." I laugh. "You were the best spectator of them all, Grandpa, the only one who didn't stare." He laughs, and they walk away to the other people cramming into the Holy Family room.

And then, in the midst of all the surrounding commotion, my milk chocolate eyes caught a glance of the familiar chalky white skin of a Cullen. Or two.

"Mom! Dad!" I call, pushing through the jammed throng of people. I keep my eyes on the cream skin, following it everywhere. And then, I run headfirst into Edward's marble hold. "Oh Nessie, oh Nessie," he coos, Bella's hand stroking my auburn curls. "You were so great," he sings, his ice lips pressing against my forehead.

"The best," Bella agrees, taking me into her arms. I curl my head underneath her neck, like I used to when I was much younger.

"I love you so much," I whisper to them both, as Edward stretches his arms over Bella and me.

"My princesses," he says in his soft velvet voice. We stay like that for a long time, even while the crowd gently disappears.

"A family again," Edward breathes, and we go off into the Holy Family room to join all the other people and werewolves and vampires in there waiting for us.

Then, I woke up.


	11. January 18, 2009

January 18, 2009~

I'm not quite sure how everything happened the way it did, but our new way of living definitely seemed to work. After the play was finished, I packed my bags and moved to Forks with Bella and Edward, but they were not the only people who left New Jersey. An unexpected guest joined us too.

"Mom," Kerry says, biting her lip nervously, "I have to let you know where I've been for the past few…er…months."

"It's about time," Mrs. Williams gasps, hugging Kerry tightly. "You and Charlotte have been gone for quite some time. We've been worried."

I sigh. "My parents aren't even here," I say sadly. "I think they moved and just left me here alone."

Kerry looks at her feet. "Or…"

"Kerry Beth!" Mrs. Williams snaps.

"What?" Kerry asks. "I wouldn't know anyway. I haven't been around."

Mrs. Williams purses her lips. "So, Kerr, where have you been exactly?"

Kerry hesitates before answering. "I've…I've…been searching with Charlotte for her real parents, 'cause, you know, she was adopted and she somehow found out so…yeah."

"Oh, Char, I had no clue," she says sympathetically. "Did you find your parents, sweetheart?"

"Um, yeah. Here they are." I squeeze Bella's hand to signal the appearance. She and Edward emerged from the crowd, showing themselves to Mrs. Williams and Kerry.

"Uh, wow," Mrs. Williams says, astonished, her blue eyes wide. "How old are they?"

"Twenty-eight," I lie. "They had me too young, only at fifteen years old. So, they put me up for adoption when I was two. I went to a lot of, er, foster homes, but all of the couples were wackos, so finally I was sent to the Brenner family, but something had brainwashed me, and it's all confusing details. But, here they are."

Bella reaches out her ice hand. "Hello," she says warmly, shaking Mrs. Williams's hand.

Edward nods solemnly.

"So, Mom, I need to stay with Charlotte. In…er, Washington, to be more specific. Forks. I need to be with her and Michelle Garret . She went too. So, um, I need to leave home…forever," Kerry explains.

Tears come to Mrs. Williams's eyes. "Oh, Kerr. Are you sure? You're leaving behind Dad and me, Bruce, Laura, Maria, and even Mickey. I don't know…" (Mickey is her dog)

Kerry looks her mother sternly in the eyes. "Please, Ma. I can do this. I'm positive."

"Well, if it's the best thing to do."

Kerry hugs her mom, tears dripping down her cheeks. "I'll miss you, but it's the best choice I can make. I love you. Tell that to everybody. Even Mickey." Then she sniffles.

"Oh, Kerr, I'll miss you too. But I have confidence in you. I'm sure Charlotte's parents will adopt you into their family too."

"I'll talk to you as much as I can, Mom."

"And write."  
"Of course. I love you. Bye." Kerry kisses her mom's cheek and walks out the gymnasium door with us. I feel bad for Kerry, but she wants it. More than anything.

Part II:

In Forks, Kerry Williams and I adjusted quite well to average life there. I attended Forks high school, growing at an unbelievable rate, looking like a fifteen-year-old and having the IQ of a senior. Kerry, on the other hand, remained in seventh grade at Forks middle school. According to the rest of the town, Kerry and I were cousins, Kerry being Rosalie and Emmett's daughter and me staying as Renesmee. Charlie was a hard one to fool though—

_"Wow, Bells, Nessie's really grown since I've seen her last. How long's it been?"_

_"Almost eight years," Bella lied, as we sat in Charlie's kitchen. Of course Sue Clearwater was there._

_Charlie grimaced. "That long already? Shoot, I'm old." His sight shifted to me. Curly bronze ringlets hung in my chocolate brown eyes. "You're still gorgeous," he said, winking. "How old are you, Nessie?"_

_"I'm fifteen," I said casually. "You last saw me when I was seven."  
"Oh. Wow."_

—So, our trip to Charlie was quite interesting. Dinner went by slowly, and then before we knew it, it was May. Kerry, Jake, Michelle, Chris, and I would spend long days on the La Push beach after school and on weekends. On this particular day, Kerry and I were alone on the beach, lounging around.

"I'm hungry," Kerry mutters, adjusting her sunglasses.

I turn around. "Perfect timing. An ice cream truck is here."

Kerry and I race up the hill and to the edge of the street, grasping our money in our hands. This truck is strange though—it has weird ice cream flavors and mixtures. I am immediately suspicious.

"Why hello there, beauties," a short, stocky man with a stubbly beard says sweetly. "You getting ice cream or somethin' better?" He points to himself.

I clutch Kerry's hand. "Uh, never mind. We're not hungry anymore. Sorry."

Kerry catches on and runs with me, but another taller man appears in front of us. "Oh, c'mon, gorgeous. We got serious lip talent. And I mean that." He grins to his buddy. "I got the blonde."

Kerry's hand tightens around mine. Stocky steps forward and reaches for my hand but I back away. "We're gonna call the cops on you if you don't leave us be. My grandfather's the chief policeman, so try this on us and see what happens," I threaten.

"Oh," Tall guy says mockingly, "Chief Swan's granddaughters. You two sure are his prizes, aren'tcha?"

"Stay away from us," Kerry warns, but her voice is nowhere as near as menacing as she'd hope it would be.

"Let's get into the truck and we'll discuss this over some smooches," Stocky says. He has a New York accent.

"Gross!" I shout. I concentrate deeply on trying to contact Edward. The two creep closer. _Oh, Edward,_ I think, _Where are you? Kerry and I are in danger. Help…_

"Come here, sweetie," Stocky reaches for my wrist by I leap up and kick him in the crotch. I land perfectly and agilely on my feet, too graceful for humans, as he cripples on the pavement. Tall guy goes for Kerry, but I snatch her hand and go to jump up into a pine tree. Stocky, still on the ground, grabs my ankle and yanks us down; Kerry and I roll on the floor, jumbled into a confused heap. I kick Tall guy's legs from out underneath him. Suddenly, I hear someone else. "Leave them alone," he snarls viciously. Edward. Always on time.

Edward kneels down beside Kerry and I then lifts us into his strong arms. "Let's go," he says, protecting us from the two men, who were now grabbing sticks and holding them out like spears at my father.

"We know what you are, Cullen," Stocky hisses. "You can't keep hiding forever."

Edward cusses under his breath. "Leave the Cullen girls alone, Mac."

"We will when you and the rest of your family leave Forks. Along with your secret."

"Never," Edward growls, and I see Mac's eyes widen as Edward speeds into the woods.

I look behind me. They knew that we were vampires? How? Or maybe they didn't…just suspected us. Whatever. We were just saved once again from disaster by the best dad on Earth.

Then, I woke up.


	12. January 19, 2009

January 19, 2009~

Days passed, and every time Kerry and I wandered Forks now, we were with someone other than each other. Jacob was more protective of me with every step we took and Michelle told Chris to make sure that no one suspicious came near us. Not even that creepy newspaper guy.

And, as the days progressed, our sophomore basketball team neared closer and closer to the championship game in Port Angeles. Four hours of practice after school was nothing compared to the other things that Coach Santos made us commit to—

_On the sixth hour of practice, Saturday, May 10th, Coach Santos makes us run about twenty laps in a record time of twenty minutes. "Twenty in twenty" he calls it. My friends Lena and Cali don't even think it's legal. _

_On this particular day, I brought Kerry to practice while the family was out hunting. Kerry sits on the bleachers and watches us run drill after drill, play after play, and finally when practice ends at five o'clock, she approaches me and we walk home._

_"Coach Santos is hard on you guys," she says observantly, keeping her eyes ahead of us on the crooked sidewalk._

_"Yeah, but he's I great coach in that matter. He drives us to what he thinks we can accomplish. That's what makes him so legendary at Forks High."_

_"Oh."_

—So, on the Friday night of May 16th, we had our big championship game in Port Angeles. The Golden Knights vs. the Black Leopards.

"I don't think there's such thing as a black leopard," says Cali matter-of-factly as we enter the huge gymnasium.

"Maybe," I say quietly.

"Black-spotted, possibly," Lena adds edgily.

Edward, Bella, Kerry, and Emmett follow close behind us. Edward's topaz eyes flash everywhere around the open room, inspecting every corner. Bella laughs at Emmett's jokes softly. Emmett insisted on seeing his niece's final basketball game. Rumor around town had it, I was the fastest living thing on Earth. That was probably true, but Emmett had to see it.

Right before the game, we warm up, shooting lay-ups and then free throws. Suddenly, Coach Santos calls us into a huddle.

"Ok, girls," Coach Santos says excitedly, "this is it. We bring home the trophy today, we mark history at Forks High. Now, remember all the plays and positions and you'll be fine. Now, let's do this!"

We enter the circle…I feel my heart pumping vigorously, feel the adrenaline rush through my veins. The tallest girl, Tina, goes up and gets set to jump the ball and tap it to Lena or me for an immediate lay-up. The referee holds the basketball in between the tentative girls, blows his whistle, and tosses the ball into the air. Tina taps it to me, and I sprint at an incredible speed down the court, scoring our first two points on a lay-up.

The rest of the game whizzed by quickly, tying us at 63 to 63 in the fourth quarter. I am sitting, feeling encouraged from all of Emmett's whoops and hollers for joy when my teammates or I would score. Then, Coach Santos calls me in to replace Liz. The substitute horn blows and we exchange places. I rock back and forth on my heels as the opposing point guard makes her way down the court toward us on defense.

My eyes glance to the bleachers, seeing the excitement on Kerry's and Emmett's faces, the concern on Bella's and Edward's. Typical.

The guard passes it to the girl I am defending, but the girl is no match for me, I rip the ball out of her hands and sprint down the court, whizzing by the astonished players, not seeming to notice the girl with large brown eyes, copper colored hair, and freckles across her ginger skin fly up behind me. I try to ignore her and go up for the lay-up, but suddenly I feel my feet soar out from underneath me. A bigger, more competitive girl's hands are on my back, and everything happens in slow motion. Edward and Bella simultaneously rise to their feet, Emmett and Kerry shut their mouths, my coach stops screaming, and feel such an exhilarating pain rush through my head that I can't breathe. I hear something crack. Oh God.

And then another violent spasm of pain gushes through my skull, rebounding off the walls, making me eventually lose consciousness. Oh no. I can't breathe. I can't breathe!! My hands wave wildly at my coach, my voice coming in short gasps: "…help…coach…can't…I…breathe…no air!" I clutch my throat and try to suck in air but a murderous stab into my side prevents me from doing that. I cough crazily and try to pick up my leg, but—oh, the invigorating pain—it washes through my entire right side and bites like a furious shark on a rampage. My head hurts so so much, and then I realize that the game is stopped completely. The copper haired girl and the competitive one stand at the bench, their eyes wide with fear that they killed me. Well, close to it.

Then, I here Coach Santos bellow, "The parents? Where are Nessie's parents?!"

I hear the velvet voice before I see Edward and Bella approach me, my half-in-a-coma body lying on the floor. And…is that…blood? Blood? I look over at my left arm to see a giant gash in it from the copper girl's sharp nails. Whoa. Intense game.

"Renesmee? Renesmee? Oh, God, Renesmee? Can you hear me? It's Dad…" The glorious soothing voice of the angel drifts away.

I don't answer.

About ten minutes pass and then I hear two men burst through the gym doors. "Where's the girl?" they ask frantically. I hear Edward's voice particularly close, right above me, and then I notice that I am floating in the air towards the two frenzied men. "Here she is. Careful…she's got a pretty bad concussion, a broken leg, and a few severe cuts." His voice breaks on the last word.

"Sir, are you this child's father?"

"Yes."

"Is your wife here? Does she know what's happened?"

"She's right over there." I feel Edward's body shift back towards the bleachers, obviously a gesticulation to show who Bella was. "Here. I'll ride with you in the ambulance."

Ambulance? Whoa, again.

"Do you need us to lift her onto the stretchers?" A pair of anxious hands reaches out to my stinging arm.

"I've got her," Edward insists gravely, pulling back a little.

"Well, alright then, sir."

Part II:

The hospital room is completely white and sterile…and oddly familiar.

A warming voice is in the background. Two warming voices. Male—Edward and Carlisle. Thank God.

"You'll be okay, love," Bella whispers to me, smoothing my hair back from my face. "You'll be alright."

"You'll be fine," Kerry echoes. Emmett is cradling her in his muscular, iron-cage arms. He really is like a father to Kerry.

"You're doing well," Bella assures me, "I had to go through this too when I was human." She laughs. "I can't remember it well, but you wouldn't be alive if you weren't what you are now."

I am smiling on the inside.

And, after my trip to the hospital, I went back to school about one week later. On crutches and covered in bandages, I made my way through the halls with Lena and Cali at my side loyally. They were there. They'd witnessed the horrible close-to-death experience at our game that day. As for Jake, he was even more protective now, making sure I was by his side every time I visited La Push. I'm blessed.

I really am.

Then, I woke up.


	13. January 21, 2009

January 21, 2009~

"Welcome to the jungle…," Jacob sings as he presses the different colored buttons on the remote control fret bar of the plastic guitar. "…we got fun and games…"

I sit on the couch beside him, paying with his black hair, toying with it between my fingers. Rose sits on the couch reading a fashion magazine, Esme knits a blanket, Alice tries out her crazy hairdos on Kerry, Emmett lounges in the chair next to Jacob, playing Guitar Hero III as well, and Carlisle is in his office. Edward is sitting cross legged on the floor with Jasper, playing an intense game of cards and Bella sits beside me, arm around my shoulder, humming her lullaby.

"…'cause you're a very sexy girl…," Jake sings and leans toward me. I giggle, but a menacing glare from Bella sends his focus right back on the screen. I rest my head delicately against Bella's marble shoulder and listen to her perfect voice…

Then "Welcome to the Jungle" ends and Emmett's character smashes his guitar violently across the stage in a sign of victory. "Yeah, Thunderbolt!" Emmett calls to the character onscreen, and Edward cocks his head to see the screen. "You know that guy—Thunderbolt, whatever they call him—died?"

"What?!" Jake and I ask together in awe.

"Totally serious," Edward says grimly, shifting his view back to the cards in Jasper's bone white hands. "Died just last night. From drug overdose. It was on the news and everything. It's a shame too—his wife or girlfriend or fiancé or whatever you'd call her is pregnant, too."

I sigh, thinking of what Jake would tell me about when Bella was pregnant with me. Edward was devastated, half-dead, desperate for help. He wasn't the brave, strong Edward: _"I remember once the poor guy broke down right in front of my eyes," Jake recalled sadly. "He was so upset. I hate to say this Ness, but he and I wished you were dead."_

_"Hey," I exclaimed, whacking his broad shoulder playfully._

_Jake chuckled, but his facial expression turned serious quickly. "You were destroying Bella, Nessie. You were growing at an incredible speed." His voice trails off. "She looked awful…and huge."_

_I purse my lips._

_"And then," Jake said, turning to meet my eyes again, "Edward could read your thoughts. You absolutely adored Bella. And I guess that made me feel a little better."_

_I sigh. "You're glad to have me here now, though, right Jake?"_

_He grins and kisses my forehead. "More than glad: I'm ecstatic, and I'm blessed."_

I still can't believe this Thunderbolt story. "Are you serious, Dad?"

"Cross my heart," Edward says truthfully.

"That doesn't count!" Emmett barks from the chair, his feet up on the arm, his huge body reclining across it from arm to arm. "You're heart stopped working like, 90 years ago."

Edward laughs.

Bella twists my long, bronze ringlets in her slender white fingers and sighs. "Unfortunately, Nessie, it's true. Celebrities often die from drug overdose. It happened to that Heath Ledger guy; poor kid. Didn't even realize it was happening to him."

There is a dramatic silence in the room for a split second, and then I hear the doorbell ring. I am about to get on my feet, but Rose's magazine is down on the coffee table and she is already at the door. We all immediately pretend like we are an average family, going back to what we were previously doing, but we all listen in for Rosalie's bell-chime voice to the visitor: "Yes…she's here…why?...oh…er, well…ok." When Rosalie turns around, we all shift our faces back to what we were focused on before. Although, I can't help but see who the visitor is. Just get a little glimpse. But…

Oh.

My.

God.

Is that really him?

No way?

How? Not possible.

I'm delusional.

"Nes—er, Charlotte? A boy is here to speak to you. He's from school."

Both Edward's and Jacob's jaws tighten. Edward's eyes turn black, even though I know he is not thirsty. Just too overly protective.

"E—Ethan?"

"Chelsea…oh my God." Surprisingly, we run to each other and stare at each other long and hard. "Ethan, I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know." We look up awkwardly. Everyone is staring at us suspiciously.

"Hey, Ethan," Kerry greets casually.

"Um, hi, Kerr—uh, why? Can I—" Ethan stammers. Edward is standing extremely close to me now. I am backing up into his muscular chest now.

"Who are you?" Edward asks coldly.

"Um, Ethan." He walks backward a little more. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something. 'Cause I could just leave now."

Edward doesn't answer. His jaw is completely rigid now, his eyes piercing, his grip tightening on my shoulders. Ethan tries his best not to make eye contact with my somewhat-frightening father. I break the uncomfortable silence. "So, Dad, Ethan is from my old school back in New Jersey. That's how Kerry and I know him."

"Oh," he answers bitingly. "You can talk to her outside, Ethan." Edward spits the name sourly. I feel bad for Ethan. This is how Bella must have felt the first time she met Edward.

"Thank you, sir," my former classmate answers nervously.

"Thanks, Dad." I lead him out onto the porch. I motion for him to sit down in one of the chairs. Damn it. Edward is probably reading all of our thoughts at this very moment. _Stay out this, Dad, or we'll take I hike_, I warn him in my thoughts. I lead Ethan down the porch steps and we stroll casually into the woods, even though my family would probably not appreciate that. I wish we could run. I am able to now, because I am off of my crutches and healed due to the fact that I am half vampire. But Ethan wouldn't be able to keep up and he would think that I was bitten by a radioactive spider or ate a chunk of kryptonite in my cereal or something ridiculous like that.

When we are safe distance from my house, I stretch my arm across I tree and step in front of Ethan's path. I stare up at him mischievously, watching the curiosity on his face. "So," I begin, "what brings you to Forks on this fine day?"

One simple answer: "You."

I sigh loudly and sit in a patch of ferns. "I was afraid you'd say that," I explain, glancing through the now thin line of trees out over a cliff. It overlooks a beautiful valley, and the sun shines ever so little through the usually grey clouds.

Ethan sits down beside me. "Why is that a bad thing?"

"They're wondering where I am, aren't they?"

"Well, yeah. Why are you here?"

"Hold on," I order, holding up my hand. "How did you know how to find me?"

"Gabby. Somehow she knew where you were, but refused to tell any of us why."

_Nice going, Gabby_, I say silently in my thoughts,_ Way to keep a secret._ But at least she kept the other half. That half was more dangerous.

"Charlotte, why are you here? In Forks, Washington? Why'd you leave?"

I sigh. Man, this really inept. "It's too complicated to explain."

He frowns. "You can tell me. I'm good with secrets."

"I can't, Ethan."

"Please."

"Ok. I was adopted by the Brenner family and my real family originated here. So, yeah."

"What?"

"That's my story. Adopted."

"But you look like the Brenners…a lot."

"That was the point—to find a family that made it look like I wasn't adopted, so that I would fall for the trick."

"But other kids are adopted and they're fine with it."

I look out toward the valley. Golden shadows of late afternoon sunshine splash over the mountains and forests. "Oh, Ethan, I would've been fine with it. I wish I'd known before. Really."

"It's okay. It's just that, none of knew where you were, and they sent people to your house, but no one was home." He sighs. "We were all so worried about you."

Evan smiles. "So," he starts slowly, looking at his feet, "what happened to you? You're like a movie star now."

I blush and toy with my own locks of beautiful auburn-brown hair. "My hair and eye color changed naturally." Hey, it is the truth.

"Wow." He touches my cheek with the back of his large, lanky hand and feels my smooth skin. "You really changed." I am about to slap it away or bite him, but I tell myself not to.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes and no. I miss the old Charlotte."

I cackle out loud, throwing my head back and hysterically laughing. "I guess I kinda miss you too."

He hugs me tightly. "I guess now I can see the resemblance between you and…no offense…that scary guy at the door who was staring me down."

I chuckle. "That's my dad, Edward."

"Lemme guess—your mom's name is Bella?" He smiles but I don't.

"Well, yeah."

"You're serious?"

"Yup. Dead serious."

"Wow, that's awkward." He pauses. "Who's the blonde chic?"

"That's my aunt, Rose."

"Oh. Why was Kerry there with you?"

"Long story. She's Rose's long-lost daughter."

"You guys are related?"

"You betcha."

"Whoa. I didn't see that coming."

I bite my lip. "Nobody did, Ethan, seriously."

"Well then…what about Michelle and Chris. They're gone too. Are they in on this dirty little secret/escape plan with you and Kerry?"

"Actually, Ethan, they are."

"This is just plain weird. Are they in Forks, too?"

"No. They're on the Quileute reservation in La Push."

"Ok then."

"What's new with you guys?" I ask finally, after another gap in the conversation.

"Graduation."

"Oh right."

"Char, you, Michelle, and Chris have to come back to New Jersey for graduation. You have to."

"I guess…"

"You gotta. It'll be the absolute last time you'll see everyone."

I sniffle. Tears blur my vision and my eyeballs glass over. "That time already."

"You gotta."

"Ok. I'll tell Michelle and Chris. And we'll bring Kerry also. That way she can see—" My voice breaks and I shudder uneasily.

"It'll be tough for all of us," he breathes.

I can't take any more grief. Immediately, I stand up and say, "We better be getting back. Edward and Jake will be wondering where we are."

Ethan sighs sadly. "Okay."

Part II:

Eventually Ethan leaves, but I keep watch, sitting at my windowsill, my chocolate brown eyes peering into the stream of pearl moonlight that slips through the trees and dances in the grassy meadows. I will go to that graduation. And I'll bring Michelle and Chris and Kerry with me. We'd be able to say one last goodbye, like everyone else. It would have to happen. So, I pulled out my cell phone and marked on the calendar, three days before the graduation: _Catch a flight to NJ with Michelle, Chris, & Kerry for grad_. Three days would be enough time to arrive there. Fly from coast to coast.

And, as I rest my head against the glass wall, acting as a window for me, I watch the deer scamper through the forest and the shooting stars maneuver through the twilight sky. Slowly, I drift to sleep; to the real world.

Then, I woke up.


	14. January 25, 2009

January 25, 2009~

For the most part, living in Forks is easy. You live an average life, override any suspicions about you and your mysterious family, and go to school. Life is simple. Besides, my adoptive parents are never coming back. It's a dream, right? They're gone for good…

Or that's what we all thought.

Everything seems to be going fine until the Sunday afternoon of June 7th. Edward is looking at the newspaper, and suddenly curses and slams his fist down on the table. I think it cracks.

Several pairs of eyes glare at him nervously. Esme is the first to speak: "Edward, contain yourself. What is wrong?"

My aggravated father doesn't speak, just slides the paper across the wood so that we can all see it. I notice Emmett's jaw drop and Bella's eyes widen. Kerry gasps and puts a hand over her mouth, astonished. "No freakin' way."

"They're alive and searching for her," Edward growls fiercely, his velvet voice menacing.

"They can't be!" Bella exclaims.

"We're done," Emmett says, his golden eyes staring into space.

"Oh my God," Kerry manages.

"What's going on?!" I demand, after they refuse to push the newspaper down to our end of the table. Alice taps her fingers impatiently and Jasper raises an eyebrow.

No one answers.

"What's going on?!" I repeat, more frustrated this time.

Still, nothing.

I stand up and clench my fists. "One of you please tell me what's going on!!!"

Esme gulps. "Your parents are alive, sweetheart."

"I know," I try, gesturing to the shell-shocked Edward and Bella. "They're right here."

"No," Esme insists. "Your foster parents."

Suddenly, I feel faint. I don't realize I am falling until I feel my back hit Edward's marble chest. He is behind me in a second and grabs me.

"It's okay, dear," Esme comforts. "We'll—"

"No," Edward hisses. "Esme, do you see the newspaper? Apparently they just got back from vacation to find the house completely empty, no traces of Renesmee or 'Charlotte'"—he spits the name—"there. They looked everywhere. The police questioned her classmates. They gave no specific answers. They questioned the teachers and relatives. No answers. They asked every one of her damn friends and all of them don't know!"

I shudder. This is catastrophic, at the least. I know this can result badly.

"Then," Edward continues, his white teeth glistening, his face twisting, "they called the damn FBI and they couldn't find her. They even showed a damn picture!" Edward shoves the paper in Esme's and Bella's faces again.

Son of a gun. There it is, the most recent picture the school has of me; my graduation picture. But there, I have blonde hair and blue eyes. Now, I have reddish-brown hair and brown eyes, and paler skin. Yet only slightly paler.

"That's not her," Bella says innocently.

"Yes it is!" Edward shouts furiously. "This is what she looked like when I first followed her and Kerry to the lodge!"

Whoa. Flashback moment.

"What can we do about it?" Emmett asks, his topaz eyes full of confusion.

"I don't know," Edward mutters, and collapses in a chair, taking me down with him. "They aren't going to stop until they find her."

"Well," Emmett breathes, adjusting his sideways baseball hat, "I wish them good luck with that!"

"This is serious, Emmett," Rosalie snaps cuttingly at his immaturity.

"Do you think they'll look here?" Bella asks, a scared edge to her sing-song voice.

"I don't know," Edward booms again, getting more frustrated. His hands grip my shoulders as if someone is going to come in right now and rip me out of his arms.

"Gabby and Evan won't tell anyone," I reassure him. "They're good friends."

Edward sighs and presses his lips to my temple. "I can't lose you again, Renesmee. None of us can." I look down the table at my family. Their eyes are begging and pleading me to stay…and Kerry. If she ever goes back, life will never be the same. People will think she's crazy and put her in an asylum like Alice. No…she can never go back to life like it was before. Never.

I grab the newspaper again and examine it. Below my graduation picture, it reads:

**MISSING GIRL SENDS NEW JERSEY PARENTS ON QUEST**

_Recently after returning from their vacation, Maria and Dan Brenner of Randale, New Jersey came home to find their home empty, when a fourteen-year-old girl should be vacating it. Charlotte Brenner, shown in the picture above, had gone missing sometime while her parents, brother, and sister were gone to Florida. After refusing to go along, they finally left her home, only finding a dirty cookie sheet, a few Barbie dolls scattered in the downstairs, and her coat, cell phone, and her sneakers missing. FBI agent Michael Cormack says that the girl must've left on her own, because the condition of the home shows no sign of threat. No weapons were found on the premises. Students and teachers were questioned at her school in Randale as well. Two students collapsed under pressure and revealed that Charlotte had escaped to another state, but do not know where.  
__As for now, officials and agents are being sent to every State Police barrack in the country, to investigate more. If you do find this girl, please call 911. This case is the most mind-boggling case in sixty years._

I put the paper down on the table. I know this is really not going to end well. Not this time. If the Cullen family thinks that they can squeeze themselves out of this problem, they're really wrong. And for me; I am part of the Cullen family. I need to breathe.

After everyone disperses to different rooms of the house, Kerry and I stay put. She eyes me sadly, because Kerry is smart enough to know that we may have to suffer some bad consequences. "I don't know, Kerr. We can't find a loophole in this," I explain.

"Yes we can!" she demands. "We have to…if we don't, they'll burn our family like hot dogs at the stake, especially when they find out that they can't die any other way. And for us, we'd be interrogated for the rest of our lives. Charlotte, I wouldn't be able to live knowing that these people died for me!"

Wow. I am completely stunned. Especially at the part when Kerry said "our family". "We'll just have to be that way; get on with life. We'll have to pretend that nothing has ever even happened."

"But…they're your birth parents. Char, it would kill you to see them die. You know it."

"Yeah," I begin, "maybe it would kill me. But that doesn't mean we can't continue our lives."

I get up and leave, abandoning Kerry staring after me speechlessly.

Part II:

As usual, it is a rainy day outside. Precipitation is on and off constantly, leaving my walk to La Push a dreary one. But the weather isn't the only reason I'm down.

At Jacob's house, I ring the doorbell and wait patiently on the stoop. Billy answers.

"Hi, Billy."

"Nessie, what a pleasant surprise. You lookin' for Jake?"

"Um, yeah. Is he home?"

"Uh, sorry, Ness, but he's out with the guys now. I think Michelle is with them though, so it shouldn't be a problem if you tagged along."

I hesitate.

"If they give you a problem, just tell them Billy sent you."

"Ok, thanks, Billy. I'll see you later."

"'Bye, Nessie."

I am at the edge of the driveway in a flash, staring down at the soggy newspaper in the plastic bag. My article is right smack dab on the front, the girl in my graduation picture spotting everything with her blue-green irises. I decide to call Jake, instead of surprising him in the woods. I slide my phone up and punch in the speed dial number. The phone rings a few times, then Jake answers. "Nessie?"

"Jake, it's me. I'm coming to find you guys in the woods because I have bad news. Just calm down and I'll sniff you guys out. Don't panic." Then I hang up, taking the paper with me. But knowing Jake, he is probably freaking out now.

Into the wilderness I roam, letting my keen senses of sight and smell guide me to the wolves. Eventually, I find them, sitting in a small clearing in a circle. Michelle is there, her eyes filled to the brim with unmistakable fear.

A big black wolf in the middle howls, and about seven other emerge from the forest. I immediately recognize Jake as the huge russet-colored one. He gallops to me and nudges me with his wet black nose. I don't say anything. I toss the newspaper to the center of the circle, and I hear Michelle gasp. "It's true," I mutter sadly. "We've been cornered."

Seth whines and rests his huge head on my shoulder. I pat his head gently. "I'm sorry I'm causing all this chaos," I whisper. Seth looks down at me, his big brown eyes so full of sorrow. "Edward reacted worse," I tell them all. "He threw a hissy fit. And I think he broke our table."

A big chocolate-brown wolf I recognize as Quil barks a laugh. Sam immediately thrusts a cold glare at him, which silences poor Quil.

I place my hand on Jake's muzzle. "I'll show you," I explain, and I let the images of the morning flow to his head. When the clip finishes, Jake shudders and nudges me again: For once, I can see why Edward acted like that.

I smile, revealing my perfect white teeth. "Yeah, Edward has his reasons." Seth bumped my arm. "What?" I ask, "You wanna see, too?"

He bares his teeth in a big wolfy grin. "Sorry, Seth, but we need to get to business." He shrugs and licks my cheek. I giggle, but Jake grumbles. Seth's ears fall back and he lies down in the dirt, putting his head on his paws.

Michelle and I, being the only humans present, sit among the wolves, letting them discuss the issue and conspire a plan within their mind-reading wolf-talk. Michelle eventually toddles over to sit next to me, and leans her head against me. "I know," I murmur. "I hate this enough, now I don't need to be left alone."

She laughs, but it ends quickly. Then she looks down at the diamond moon ring on her left hand. It glistens with rain water, and she sniffles. "I don't think we'll ever have any time to be married."

I rub her shoulder reassuringly. "I promise, Michelle, you and Chris will have the best wedding ever. You just gotta wait for that wonderful time to happen. And that means waiting for your friends to catch up, too."

"I know. Thanks, Charlotte." Whoa. I haven't heard that name in a long time. Even Kerry calls me Nessie—occasionally. She forgets sometimes.

Finally, Sam retreats into the deep green forest and soon returns in his human form. He's wearing jeans, and nothing else. The muscular planes of his bare chest stun Michelle, and she tightens next to me.

"We've come to a conclusion," Sam announces, "We'll help you, but this isn't going to be easy. Because the other vampires won't want to help again, we'll have to split up and try to run the officials up North, down South, and out West, while you and your group stay hidden somewhere other than here in Washington, but—"

I sighed. Being split up again? I'd just arrived!

"—we can keep you hidden for only so long, though, so eventually we'll have to give in sometime. But we'll think up another plan halfway through."

I gulp. "Okay. Let's get back to my house so that we can warn the others."

Some of the wolves exchange nervous glances, but Seth wags his tail excitedly. He likes Edward after working with him to vanquish Victoria and the other newborns in Eclipse.

"Don't worry, guys—and girl—" Leah grins mischievously "—my family doesn't bite. They're fine." Suddenly, I realize what I had just said, and I abruptly correct myself: "W—well, they do, but you know what I mean, right?"

Embry stifles a laugh, and Michelle puts her arm around my shoulder. "I think they get, Charlotte." Then she leans in closer to me and whispers, "You need to get used to living in a family of vampires."

"Well you need to get used to being engaged to a wolf."

"Touché," Michelle says chuckling.

Part III:

We arrive at the mansion tucked away in the earthy-green woods about ten minutes later. I run alongside the pack, and Michelle rides on Chris's furry back. I am beginning to rethink the whole idea of inviting a bunch of werewolves over to a house full of vampires. They'd be fine with it, though…or at least that's what I'm hoping for.

As soon as we reach the house, all of the guys (and Leah) are transformed back into humans. They are all wearing pants and shirts, some without the top, but Leah is wearing a blue satin dress. It isn't too formal, but it's alright for Leah. She still insists going barefoot. Jake is shirtless, showing his brawny chest. He's obviously showing off for me.

"Gross!" Paul shouts. "It stinks like rotten bloodsuckers."

I turn my head around and curtly stop him in his path. "Watch it, Paul. If that's what you think, then you're just entering the Danger Zone right now."

He stumbles. "Sorry, Nessie."

"That's what I thought, tough guy."

Michelle giggles, and Chris cradles her in his arms like a baby. She plays with his curly brown hair and he kisses her softly. Yuck. I hate lovey-dovey couples. But…they are betrothed, so I guess it's alright.

I walk slowly up the porch steps and knock at the door. My heart is in my throat. I feel as if I'm going to be sick…

Esme answers the door. Her beautiful face is surrounded by the light brown locks of hair, and her warm topaz eyes twinkle merrily. "Hello, Nessie. I—" Then, she looks behind me. I hear someone gulp and Jared waves sheepishly.

"Um, I—when did you?—they—can I speak to you for a second, dear?" Esme stutters then wrenches me into the house. "What were you thinking, love?"

"I was thinking that we need help, and the wolves would help us like they did last time. And maybe some of the other covens could help us, Grandma!"

"Oh, love, I don't know," she glances out the window again. There they all are—every single wolf in the Quileute tribe.

"Please. We can get the Denali clan, and the Amazons, and…Jasper's friends Peter and Charlotte! They'd all be glad to help us."

Esme bites her lip. "Are they willing to sacrifice themselves to a life in hiding, Nessie?" Wow. I didn't even think of that. If we got caught, we'd all be forced to live a life undercover. Nothing would ever be the same again.

"Um, I'm positive. Sam told me."

"Okay…," Esme says silently. "Let them in."

I open the door and holler, "C'mon in, everyone."

About twenty people pile into the room, but Jacob stops next to me. "We need to speak to Carlisle," Sam informs Esme. They all tower over her. The woman looks so frail and helpless against them. "He's upstairs in his office," she says quietly.

Sam doesn't budge. "We'd appreciate it if he came down here."

"Uh…Nessie, go get your grandfather."

I don't take a second to think; barely touching the ground, I fly up the stairs and swiftly race to Carlisle's office at the end of the hall. "Grandpa," I begin.

Carlisle gazes up from his work. "What is it, Nessie?" he asks. "But you need to hurry, because I'll be leaving to go to the hospital soon."

I run to his desk and meet his promising golden eyes. "We've got help."

Part IV:

I don't know how long we've been sitting here in the living room, on the comfortable white couch, watching television. Most of the people (well, technically vampires and werewolves) are in the dining room, discussing the plan and making adjustments. And organizing the groups we'd split up into. The Denali clan, the Amazons, and a few nomads were here already—

_"Oh my goodness, if it isn't the little Renesmee! You've grown so much!" Zafrina bellowed, and crushed me in a hug. Her appearance was nearly the same, long body parts, and her brown hair in two braids. I completely forgot her friends' names, so I just said "hi". I think they were Kachiri and Senna, though._

_The Denali clan came next, and they were excited to see me, as well. Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar, and now, Garrett. I immediately recognized them, after they were the first "foreigners" to meet me._

_Also showing up to the scene was the Irish coven, with Maggie, Liam, and Siobhan. Maggie grinned and walked right up to me, her red curls bouncing vigorously as she shook my hand. "Hey, Nessie!" she exclaimed. She looked no older than sixteen._

—Peter and Charlotte were soon to arrive, but for now, me, Kerry, Seth, and Michelle sat in the living room watching _Drake and Josh_. I sat next to Seth, who was staring at Kerry like there was no tomorrow. He keeps opening his mouth to say something, but changes his mind and keeps his mouth shut. Then, Kerry says, "I'm thirsty, I think I'm gonna—"

"Wait," Seth says quickly. "I'll get you some water." He races off to the kitchen, and Michelle and I begin to laugh. Seth comes back, holding out a glass of water to Kerry. "Here," he breathes and hands it to her carefully.

"Um, thanks." Kerry takes a sip and rests her feet on the coffee table.

"Seriously, Kerry," I say.

Her face flushes with chagrin, and she says, "Sorry."

Seth shifts uncomfortably on the couch, and then Jasper and Alice walk in. Alice sits next to me and plays with my hair. "We know what we're going to be doing."

I look down at my feet. "What are we doing?"

Jasper, who was sitting next to Alice, says, "We're using the wolves' plan."

"Oh…" I hesitate. That means splitting up—again.

"You should all come in the dining room now," Alice informs us.

Without noise, the six of us get up and follow Alice and Jasper to the dining room. My eyes are set on Edward, who is sitting at the table, his hand in is tousled red-brown hair in a distressed manner. Without thinking, I gallop to his side, but Bella yanks me back. "Don't, Nessie," she whispers in my ear. It is dead silence in the room. I look up on my left to see Esme's sad eyes watching me. Zafrina, on my right, puts a big hand on my head. "Daddy…?" I murmur.

Edward does not look up; he simply growls, "Give her to me."

Bella lets me go, and I collapse into my father's lap. He shakes with broken, tearless sobs and strokes my back softly. "What's wrong, Dad?" I ask, frightened. Now, everyone is moving about the room and going to organize other events that are inevitably going to occur in the near future.

"Renesmee," he breathes. His icy breath tickles my neck and suddenly I curl up into a ball. "We're going to be split up again, aren't we?" I question miserably.

He cannot answer. I can only hear my strong, protective father melt into sobs. He cries endlessly, burying his face into my hair. Bella brushes her fingers through his hair. "It's the best we can do, Edward," she tries. "Of course they'll suspect her with us."

"They wouldn't," Edward hisses, the venom flowing through his body so palpable in his tone. It makes me want to leap into Bella's arms in fear. But I let my devastated father hold onto me. "I'm not angry with you, love," he tells Bella apologetically. "It's just that, how dare those wretched people try to pry the grip we have on our daughter, just after she's been split up from us for so long." Well, when he puts it that way, it makes me want to cry along with him. My heart crashes into a pit in my stomach.

Edward stands up, with me still in his arms, pressing his perfect marble lips against my cheek. Bella fluffs my hair and plays with it in a soothing, motherly way. "We'll get through this," she assures us. And I do know that she's right.

Part V:

I lift the yellow bag over my shoulder and stroll towards Kerry. "My ride leaves now," I tell her sadly.

"Oh, Charlotte!" she cries, and hugs me tightly. "Please, don't go!"

"We'll see each other again soon," I promise. "Really."

Kerry sniffles and pulls back. "Ok. But keep in touch with me. Text me when you get to Alabama!"

I hug the rest of the creatures in the yard, watching Emmett's big dirty Jeep pull away, then Alice's yellow Porsche. Bella's Ferrari pulls away next, speeding down the forest dirt road. Thank goodness I already said goodbye to her.

But Edward…he stands next to me, his hand grasping mine. He kneels down to my height, an awful expression on his beautiful face. "I love you," he tells me, then kisses my forehead and sends me off with Jacob, who is waiting by the car. I hop in, with Leah, Paul, Jake, Michelle, and Chris. The truck lurches to a start, and we drive away. Edward is left standing there, alone and saddened.

We landed in Montgomery, Alabama at around two in the afternoon. We rent a car, and drive to where we're supposed to be: _Happy Trails Trailer Park_. Oh God.

By the looks of it, this place wasn't exactly what you'd call "the dream vacation." Our trailer is a small crammed one with four bunks and a pullout couch. "I shot the top bunk," Paul calls before we can even open the door. As soon as Jake releases the key, everyone piles into the tiny trailer and runs to where they're sleeping. Leah and Michelle sleep on the bottoms, and Chris and Paul sleep on the top. Jake and I are sleeping on the couch tonight, it appears.

We hang around outside all day, sitting in the mashed grass of the tight trailer neighborhood and on the temporary wooden steps leading to the door. "This sucks," Chris mutters. A toddler starts crying in the trailer next to us, and a teenage girl walks out. There is a huge bump for her stomach, and she holds it as she walks down the steps. I choke back tears as I remind myself of Bella…being pregnant at a young age with me and all. And being really huge.

"That's nasty," Leah says, after the girl disappears down the narrow grass pathway between trailers.

The heat is sweltering, and I decide to tell Kerry we made it safely to Alabama. I text her, but she does not answer back. I sigh and rest my head on Jake's shoulder.

That night after dinner and watching a movie on the small VHS video player and television, we all go to sleep. I lie on Jake's hot chest, staring through the sky window into the starry night. He doesn't wear a shirt (figures) to keep cool. But he and I both know that he's just impressing me again. I am wedged in between him and the back of the couch, but his arm around me makes it more comforting. "It's a beautiful night," he whispers, his lips touching my ear.

"It is," I sigh, and turn around to rest my head against his bare chest. "Bella and Edward would've liked to see it."

"Oh, Nessie," he says quickly, after I begin to sniffle, "please don't cry."

"I'm not," I lie.

"Here," Jake says. He takes my phone off the table and takes a picture of the sky through the window. "There. Now send it to Bella and Edward."

I smile, and do that. But in the message, I write: _Hello. I miss you so much, and I love you. This is a little something for you so that you can always look at it and remember me. Set it as your background, and think of me every time you open your phone. I love you so much, again. Love, Renesmee:)_

I click send and drift to sleep against Jake's muscular chest. He presses his lips to my forehead, and rubs my back soothingly. "Good night, Nessie."

Then, I woke up.


	15. February 21, 2009

February 21, 2009~

Things have been difficult lately. Being separated from Bella, Edward, and Kerry have nearly tortured me to death. I can't stand being away from them, and Jacob just can't seem to cheer me up again. Sure, text messages to Kerry help a little, but she can never connect me with my father because he is always so busy. Bella is busy, too. It seems like the world is still spinning, so very fast, while this little trailer park in Alabama is frozen in time and space. Michelle and Chris talk about what their life will be like after they are married; Paul ignores me. He barely knows me…so I guess I can't say that I blame him for my intense bore. I'm just glad that he's willing to protect me from my unwanted fate.

Leah and Jake spend the most time with me. Leah comforts me when I feel homesick, because she says that she is, too. She misses the sound of her father's voice, and she would do anything to have him back. I feel so bad for Leah. All of the other guy wolves tease her for being the only female werewolf. Jacob doesn't like her all that much, but he says she's gotten better.

Jake keeps in touch with Sam a lot. He says it's important to keep contact with the Alpha male, even though Jake is like the Alpha of his own pack with Seth and Leah. He refuses to call any of the vampires, because he still feels awkward with them, especially after his problems with them in Breaking Dawn. I feel bad, because most of his trust was tested due to Bella being pregnant with me during that time. Maybe his relationship with them wouldn't be so diminished if it weren't for me…but Leah tells me not to think like that.

It's been a month in the real world since I've had a full dream of this. Only small tidbits of thoughts about the trailer park—what we had for dinner, text messaging Kerry about their progress, trying to communicate with Bella, sleeping on top of Jacob's warm chest, the many starry nights that my parents would've most definitely enjoyed, the hot weather, and so much more.

On the night of February 21, which is July 5th in my dream, I sit by the neon Happy Trails sign by the highway with Leah. It is twilight, the sky gently fading to purple, the pink clouds almost invisible in the darkening sky. The bright orange sunset glistens on the horizon, peeking over the grassy Alabaman hills and clearings. Cars rarely ever drive by on this lost highway. I'm just praying that a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo will come rolling down the road.

"You know," Leah begins, "I was thinking. What has happened to the others? They haven't said anything to us in a while."

"Oh, Leah," I say. I open my mouth, but no words come out. What if she's right? Kerry texted me earlier today though, saying that they were okay and she misses me greatly.

Leah raises her slender black eyebrows. "Anything could've happened to them," she continues. "Do you know exactly where they are?"

I sigh. "No, but Kerry's group is in Canada. And Alice went down to South America with Zafrina and Sam. Some others are in the Midwest, and some are on the East coast."

"I hope you're right about that," Leah says dryly. I cock my head. "What do you mean 'I hope you're right'?"

"I hope that you know what you're saying when you assure me that they're all fine."

"Listen, Leah," I tell her, smiling, "we're with a bunch of vampires and werewolves. Seriously, I'm pretty sure we're gonna be okay. We're supernatural humans, remember?"

"Whatever." Leah shrugs. Following, there is a long, uncomfortable silence. I begin to think about Harry Clearwater, and what Leah would say about him—

"I'd do anything to have him back, Nessie," Leah said sadly, staring off into blank space.

I suddenly felt a wave of sorrow wash over me for Leah and Seth. Seth never seemed too down about anything. He was always bouncing with life and yearned to be my friend. Of course Seth was one of my close friends, but I had never been as close to Leah, until now.

"I'm really sorry, Leah, about your dad. He seemed like a great man."

Leah sighed deeply before responding. "He was," she said. She was smiling while she reminisced the good memories she shared with her father. "He taught me a lot, and he was always there for me." She turned to me. "What about Edward with you, Nessie?"

"Oh, well," I stammered. To be honest, Edward hadn't really taught me all that much. But, spur of the moment, a sour taste abruptly returned to my tongue on thinking about my father. "He's a great person; so determined to be the best he can be. He wants me to live my best life…so much. I've never seen him really get angry at me, just over me. He's a little overprotective though, but I guess that comes in handy."

Leah grinned, revealing her brilliant white teeth that sparkled like diamonds against her russet skin. "You know," she began, "I underestimated you, Nessie. When you only an organism in Bella's womb, I never really thought of you as my friend, more so as my enemy. You turned my life around…Seth began acting different because he was devoted to protecting you and Bella. I was jealous, maybe. But you're the opposite I thought you would be. I was afraid that you'd turn out to be a monster, but you're not. In your life, you managed to become a completely different person, but now that you're back with the Cullens, you're the same again. I'm glad about that. I guess all the protecting we werewolves do was worth it."

After the talk with Leah, I remember that I miss my parents so much. She and Jake are the only ones I could lean on for now, but Leah probably understands me more, because she too is separated from her father, but for good. I am considered lucky. At least Edward is still alive…I hope.

As Leah and I watch the sun slowly disappear, I begin to relax. All of a sudden, my phone vibrates. I immediately slide it open. It's a message from Kerry. I open it, and this is what it says: _Hey Nessie! We've just crossed the border into Minnesota, so we're not in a foreign country anymore! YAY! I thought you'd like to hear that. We're camping out in the huge evergreen woods near the Great Lakes. Edward has been really busy, because he's keeping contact with Carlisle for info on the SWAT teams and government dudes sent out…he talks about you and Bella a lot. He can't get in touch with her either, so he just tells Jared, me, Seth, Kate, and Embry about you guys (especially during campfires. We're having one tonight!!). Kate is really nice. She's the vampire from the Denali clan. She's become my new friend, like Leah is for you. The rest is awkward though, 'cause we got three wolves with us. I don't really mind, but Kate says that she might just have to rip off her nose 'cause they smell so bad! Lol. I miss you a lot…please text back! Ilysm, Kerry:)_

I groan and ready my fingers to start typing. Leah watches over my shoulder carefully. She's anxious to see what Seth's up to. I begin my message: _Hi, Kerry. It sounds like you're enjoying your time with Kate, Seth, Jared, Embry, and Edward. I'm glad you took a liking to Kate. She really is one sweet vampire =]. Leah and I get pretty bored over here in Alabama, because the trailer park has no attractions near it. Jacob has been busy, like Edward. He's keeping in touch with Sam…and occasionally Carlisle. Paul often helps him, but me and Leah don't care. He's weird anyway, lol. Chris and Michelle are too focused with each other to really care what we do, so Leah and I have really gotten to know each other better. Anyway, you have fun at your campfire tonight. Don't eat the yellow snow. Haha, jk (but you really shouldn't lol). Love your BFFUDDUABEATIH, Nessie/Charlotte:)_

I press send, but then remember something else I should've put in the message. So, I start a new one: _P.S. Thanks for telling me about Edward. If you get the chance, tell Edward that I love him and that I want him to be safe and that Bella loves him so much, too. Thanks, Nessie/Charlotte or whatever you prefer;)_

Leah grins. "What does _BFFUDDUABEATIH_ mean?" she asks, laughing.

"It means 'best friends forever until death do us apart but even after that in heaven'." I wink.

"That's nice," Leah says. "You and Kerry seem like you've been through a lot together."

I sigh sadly. "You have no idea, Leah. It's a long, long story."

She smiles mischievously. "I've got time."

So, I tell Leah everything, from the lodge to the present. From Day 1 to Day 202 (whoa!). From Dream 1 to Dream 13. And my good friend Leah listens the whole time.

Then, I woke up.


	16. February 22, 2009

February 22, 2009~

The sky is pink as yet another afternoon fades into the early evening in Alabama. It is 4:00 p.m. We sit at the park basketball court and dribble the ball unenthusiastically across the crackled pavement. A faint white key is drawn across both sides of the court. A chain fence with chicken wire barricading the top of it surrounds the blacktop. Jacob, Leah, Michelle, Chris, and I sit against the rusty fence while watching Paul do some pathetic lay-ups and cross-overs with a worn out basketball.

"Three seconds on the clock," Paul fantasizes, dribbling quickly past imaginary defenders. "Will he make it? Two…and he goes up for the shot…" He shoots the ball and it rolls through the air, swishing as it slips through the net. "He made it! The Wolves have won the championship! Wow…and the crowd goes wild!"

"Grow up, Paul," Chris says sarcastically, getting onto his feet.

"I can have my dreams," he retorts angrily. Paul shoots again and it hits the backboard and bounces off. The ball bangs him right smack dab on the forehead.

"Dude, that was a terrible shot," Chris tells him. Paul rubs his head and rolls his eyes. "Like you can do better," he sneers.

"I can." Chris does a backhand cross-over, turns around, puts the ball up, and swishes it.

"Yay!" Michelle cheers, clapping happily.

Chris winks at his fiancé and blows a kiss to her. Ugh. Annoying much? I mean, trust Grimbo and Michelle to be one of those couples...

"Are you saying you're better than me?" Paul asks. He sounds like he's picking a fight.

Chris goes close to his face and jeers, "That's exactly what I'm sayin', pup."

Paul leap at Chris after that remark, but Chris is faster. He jumps out of the way, but launches his arm forward for a left-hook in the jaw. Jacob catches his fist with a loud smack. "Let's settle this over some basketball," he suggests.

"Fine," Paul says. "Let's do this. I got Jake, Nessie, and Leah on my team. You can have…Michelle."

"That's not fair!" Chris nearly shouts. "That's four against two, you big cheater."

"Oooh, cheater, cheater!" Paul mimics, putting his hands around his face and flapping his fingers like butterfly wings.

"You're such a pain in the—" Chris begins, when a boy about fifteen walks through the chain gate and says, "I'll settle this for ya. I'll be on your team." He points to Chris. "I'm good…ish."

"You play?" Paul asks, and tosses the ball to the kid.

"Whoa!" he yelps and leaps out of its way. "We-ell. Didn't know that was comin' to me." The basketball hits the chain fence and makes a clinking noise. Leah stifles a laugh with a funny snort.

"You gonna get that?" Chris asks, while he brushes the dust off of his tucked-in plaid, button-down shirt.

"Who me?" the kid asks. He laughs pathetically. "Yeah, man. Hold on." He runs the other way to retrieve it, and his legs flail crazily. Chris growls at Paul.

"Here ya go, partner!" the guy says, handing the ball to Chris, who towers over him immensely.

"…Don't ever call me that," Chris says, hesitating.

"Sure," he agrees quietly, but recovers hastily. "The name's Eric. How 'bout you guys?"

"Paul."

"Chris."

"Michelle."

"Leah."

"Nessie."

"Jacob."

Chris places a hand on Eric's skinny shoulder. "You'll be on mine and Michelle's team, think you could keep up with that?"

"'Course. I'm game for this," Eric says excitedly.

So, we begin the game, swiftly running down the court, passing the ball, and shooting with style. Eric barely manages to run fast enough. During a quick break, he turns to Michelle and says, panting, "Do you and Chris think that you could slow it down a bit?"

Michelle shakes her head callously. "No."

Eric groans and we ready ourselves on the blacktop again. I am guarding Eric, and he can't seem to take his eyes off me. The one time that Michelle passes to the boy, he is so distracted with me that the ball knocks him in the head and blows him to the pavement. His square glasses fall right off his head, and he struggles to get them back on.

Jake turns to me. "Do you think you could possibly stop dazzling people, Nessie, for once?" he asks playfully.

I grin, revealing my sharp white teeth. "Nope."

When Eric regains his balance, we continue the game. Leah and I are quite a good team, because we can work the fast break very well. At the end of the game, our team wins and the final score is 29 to 27. They could've tied it, but Eric was on their team.

Right before I walk out of the fenced-in area, Eric stops me. "Can I stay for dinner with you guys?"

I let my expression display puzzlement. "Huh?"

"You know, Nessie. You guys are so cool, and we should totally hang out more. And my folks are lame-o!, so maybe I could eat with you dogs."

I was about to say something like "Whoa you know they're shapeshifters?" but then I realize that he is just trying to be 'cool'. I am not impressed by his attempt. "Sorry, Eric, but not with us. We need to get down to business."

Eric sulks. "Well, okay." He turns to go, then takes one last glance at our motley crew. "Those guys are tall."

"Yeah," I say smiling, "they really are."

And just as the sun sets under the hills, we walk into our trailer for the night.

Then, I woke up.


	17. February 23, 2009

February 23, 2009~

The days remain the same at _Happy Trails_. Nothing ever really seems to change, and Eric Winsted, the weird basketball kid, still tries to hang out with us even after we made it clear that we wanted him to get lost. He said he was fine with that, but I knew he was dying inside. We were the coolest people he's ever met.

As for the date, it is only July 9th, but it seems like September. My sleepless nights lead to tiresome days, and then more restlessness. Kerry keeps in touch, but not as often anymore, even though it's really only been around two weeks. I'm worried about them; I really am.

The Alabaman days are long and…well, hot. The weather feels like an everyday drought, because we are all used to the rainy atmosphere of the Olympic Peninsula. Paul is the main source of complaining:

"_This place is bo-oring."_

_"This basketball is deflated."_

_"This food sucks."_

_"That Eric kid is such a freaking stalker."_

_"My mattress is lumpy." (Then Chris turned around from his bunk and said, "Well maybe it's like the princess and the pea. Someone put peas under your mattress, and you're the girly little princess now.")_

_"This food is so bland."_

_"It's too hot out."_

_"When can we leave this dump?"_

_"Nessie, Michelle, and Leah; turn that dumb hillbilly music off. You're turning into one of them!" (It was Taylor Swift's CD _Fearless_.)_

_"I can't stand that crying baby next-door!"_

_"Where's some clean water?"_

_"This chair is too squeaky."_

Paul drives all of us crazy on a daily basis now, because of his chronic complaining. I learn to block it out, but that's quite hard when you have an excellent sense of hearing.

On July 9th, I decide to write a letter to Talia. I would have to disguise my name and mention to Talia that she can never tell anyone she heard from me, or where I am. Talia is good though. She understands that my life is in danger and respects that…probably.

I sit at the rickety chair and hold a black pen in my hand and rest a piece of crumply loose leaf paper on the plastic top-diner table. As Jake walks across the linoleum floor, and it squeaks terribly as he heads toward me. He leans his head on my shoulder and looks over, his lips caressing my jawbone.

"I'm writing a letter to Talia."

"Talia…who is she again?"

I sigh. "She was the little girl that I babysat for a little while, and we had to bring her back to New Jersey so Kerry stayed with you in La Push. And she was with us at the exploding restaurant."  
"Oh, that's right. Well I'll be outside shooting some hoops with Paul and Chris. Leah and Michelle are in the back room doing…well I don't know. But they're back there." Jacob kisses my cheek softly. "Shout if you need me." Then he walks through the door to catch up with the other two.

I moan. I don't know how to start, so I begin with the basics and write:

_Dear Talia,_

_Hey, Talia! This is your pen pal Molly Crawford from Little Valley, Alabama. I hope that we can be good friends. Please write back soon._

_Yours truly,_

_Molly:)_

I fold up the letter and stuff it into an envelope. This would fool her mother I knew. So, I rip another piece out of the pad on the counter and start the real message:

_Talia,_

_This is not your pen pal Molly Crawford. Molly does not exist. It was only a fake so that your mother would not see anything wrong with the letter. This is actually Charlotte Brenner, your old babysitter. Or more like Nessie Cullen…remember? I'm still alive and doing well, sort of, but my real parents are back and they're sending people out to bring me back to my old home. Talia, you cannot tell anyone about me. Don't ever mention my name again. I'm just giving you an update on everything that's happening with me and my family._

_We defeated the evil vampires that were after Kerry about three months ago. Everything was fine until the Brenners came back home, to find the house empty. They sent out police guys and the government SWAT teams to come and find me. We escaped Washington and split up into groups. I am with Jacob, Leah, Michelle, Chris, and Paul in a trailer park called Happy Trails in Little Valley, Alabama. I don't know where Bella is, and Kerry is with Edward in Minnesota as of a few days ago. The rest of us are separated, and Alice and a few others are running the authority teams down South. Others are leading them north, and into the Midwest. They are staying away from Little Valley, Alabama, but even if they come here, I look completely different so they will not recognize me at all…hopefully. I trust that you can keep my secret, and I really do pray that you will keep this one._

_Alabama is really hot and boring. We don't do much at Happy Trails, except for play basketball. And there's this random kid named Eric Winsted who follows us around a lot, so we try to dodge him. The nights are very beautiful here. There are so many stars in the sky! I wish you could see them all…and there are also a lot of constellations too. Constellations are like stars in a pattern that form a certain shape. You can probably see the big and little dippers from back home. Alabama has many fields and hills, and there's a simple highway by the trailer park. Sometimes I sit on top of our trailer and watch the sunset—it's really pretty. The colors are like neon orange and pink. You would love the sunsets here._

_We won the championship basketball game at our school in May. I got a concussion, broken leg, and a few severe cuts from the game though and had to leave to go to the hospital in the fourth quarter. We quickly won though, with a final score of 65 to 63. I healed fast, thank God. Did you know that we're he first girl's team to win the championship? How cool is that?!_

_I miss you a lot. I've been a train wreck since this whole thing started, but I've managed to keep up with everything. I wish that I was never diagnosed with that disease. None of this would have ever happened. Oh well. I shouldn't be venting to you. Remember, Talia, you mustn't tell anyone about me. Never let your mother see this letter. Never even mention my name again, or if you do, say that you don't have a clue where I am. I really trust you, Talia. Don't doubt me. And good luck out there. Write back when you get this message._

I seal the letter with some Scotch tape from the supplies drawer and write on the front of the folded paper: DO NOT OPEN UNTIL ALONE. I trust not only Talia with this grave message, but that she'll get the vibe that I don't want her to open it without being alone. She's smart enough to understand everything within it. And to realize that this is important and confidential.

I sigh and shut the envelope by licking the sticky edge with my tongue and tuck the secret letter underneath the superficial paper. I hope Talia is smart enough to perceive the important point of this letter. I open the door with my key on a red lanyard string around my neck and stroll through the damp, matted grass of the trailer park to head to the main office shack. I feel the loose blades of grass sticking to my bare feet as I race in between the aluminum trailers.

The main office is empty, with Roland being the only person in there. He's sitting at the desk reading the newspaper, his black hair combed to the side and his big glasses falling off the bridge of his nose. He sniffles and adjusts it. He reminds me of Eric Winsted and Kip Dynamite mashed into one strange, dorky little person. I wonder if he can play basketball…

"Hello, Nessie," his monotonous voice drones.

"Hey Roland." I walk up to his desk and place the bulgy envelope on the polished wood. He doesn't notice.

"Eh-hm," I cough audibly. I wedge the envelope towards him.

He fixes his glasses and down at me patiently. "What do you want, Nessie?"

"Can you mail this letter?"

He groans and stamps it with a mail stamp and puts a postage sticker on. "There."

"When the mailman comes be sure to give it to him."

"Whatever, Nessie."

I roll my eyes. "You like to say my name, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, Nessie." He has a funny lisp so his 's' sounds like 'th'. That makes my name sound like Nethie.

"Do you watch _American Idol_, Roland?"

"No, Nessie. I don't enjoy singing contests."

"Oh. Do you do karate?"

He sighs loudly and irritably, rolling his head around his neck. "No, Nessie. Why are you asking me this?"

"'Cause I feel like it."

"Don't you have a life?"

"Yup. Don't you?"

He doesn't answer.

"My parents aren't here."

He looks up, somewhat interested now. "I thought that really tall Native American kid was your stepdad."

"Nah. He's my boyfriend."

Roland looks at me incredulously. "He's like, twenty years older than you, Nessie. Dream on."

"He's seventeen," I say, beaming proudly.

Roland glares at me now. "I don't care, Nessie. Go hang out with your boyfriend or something."

"Why? You need company. You're here all alone reading a pointless magazine."

"Get out, Nessie! Seriously," he whines.

"Roland…"

"Out!!" He chucks a worn out baseball at my back as I quickly scamper out of the shack.

Apparently Roland was grumpy today.

Then, I woke up.


	18. February 24, 2009

February 24, 2009~

As I sit on the wooden steps of the trailer, I rest my head in my ivory hands. Michelle sits next to me. She is texting Christina Sollino. I wonder if she knows where we are…

Today's message from Kerry was a stressful one:

_Nessie, we're in trouble. The Minnesota SWAT team came after us today. They recognized Edward and me! ME!! They said that they noticed me in the St. John's yearbook with you in the basketball picture. They questioned everyone else on the team, and when they came to my house, my dumb mom caved! She didn't know that this was a huge secret! So now, she told them that you are with Edward and Bella. Because she's seen them before, she described them very accurately, and gave a picture of me. They were chasing us with guns and helicopters, forcing us to relinquish you. Kate wanted to tell them that you were not with us, but that would reveal too much information. Some of the guys chasing us got a good eyeful of Edward and Jared. They tried to stay behind and help us escape, but we almost were captured! Now we're in the forest, and I'm scared. Edward says to let them think we have you, but I don't want to go home! I don't want Edward and Bella to die, either. For you. Keep us in your prayers, Kerry:/_

I slide my phone shut and almost faint backward. Michelle notices my too-pale face and puts her hand behind my back. "Charlotte, what's wrong?" she asks nervously.

"Don't use that name, please!" I nearly shout, and Michelle bites her lip. "What happened?"

"I...they…found…well, the…trouble…," I trip over the words that gush out of my mouth wildly. I decide to show her the message instead. She reads it quickly, then says, "Oh no, no, no."

"Yes," I sob uncontrollably. "Yes, yes, yes. It happened. They…they…"

Michelle puts her arm around me. "It's okay. They'll find a way out."

I sniffle run my fingers through my bronze curls. "I'm sure they'll be alright."

"Yeah, that's the Nessie I know." She winks.

Suddenly, a big black dog that must be a Labrador retriever gallops up to us. His deep brown eyes are set firmly into my milk chocolate irises. "Oh my God," Michelle whispers. "Look at that."

I purse my lips. "He has no collar. Do you think he lives here?"

Michelle shrugs. "Aww, he looks like my old dog Riggs."

The dog wags his tail playfully and runs to our stoop. Then, balancing on his hind legs, rests his paw on my leg and licks my cheek enthusiastically. Michelle scratches behind his floppy black-velvet ears. "Let's keep him!"

I grin and turn to her. "You sound like a five-year-old."

"So what. He's homeless and he really likes you." The big black dog rests his head on my knee and peers up at me innocently. I pat his head and sigh. "Do you wanna be part of this whole mess?" I ask him.

He throws his head back and howls. Michelle nudges me. "I think that's a yes."

I rub is fur coat and laugh. "I don't think the others will mind. But you have to behave and keep quiet when we tell you to, got it?"

He sits back and puts a paw in my outstretched hand eagerly. Michelle giggles. "What should we call you?"

We both pause for a second to think about some names. Finally I break the silence. "What about Lucky?"

Michelle nods. "That's perfect. Because we all need a little luck right now, Lucky will help us through."

I kiss Lucky's wet black nose. "Do you like that, boy? Lucky will be your name."

Lucky barks happily.

"Alright. Let's get inside and feed you. And give you something to drink. You're probably thirsty and hungry after being alone for such a while. Besides, we got a house full of dogs with us."

Then I woke up.


	19. February 25, 2009

February 25, 2009~

It is July 10th. Leah and I are sitting in Roland's office with Lucky on a rope leash. We picked up our mail and now are sifting through the letters, checking to see if we received a message from Talia. This morning's front page newspaper article was quite interesting:

**SUSPECTS FOUND—MISSING NO LONGER?**

_Just yesterday, the Minnesota SWAT team discovered two familiar people who were said to be involved in the case of Charlotte Brenner's disappearance. Running through the woods, the team identified 6 people fleeing from them as soon as they recognized the uniforms. Minnesota SWAT team member says, "Fortunately, we have an idea of who [Charlotte] is with. We think she may be with them, because a tall, lean, pale man in his late teens/early twenties appeared to be hide something or someone in his arms." Below is a picture of him and another man, who appears to be Native American. There were also two girls spotted with blonde hair, one most likely being Charlotte. If you see any of these people, please immediately report your sighting._

Below it was indeed a photo of Edward and Jared at the edge of the woods, rushing their allies into the wilderness. You could only see Edward's face, and it was very tense. His eyes were a smoldering black, and his jaw was rigid. It looked like he was rushing Kerry in with Kate.

Now, Leah pulls out a letter that is in a pink envelope addressed to Molly Crawford. Leah raises an eyebrow. "Miss Molly Crawford, I believe this one's for you." She hands it to me.

"Thanks, Leah," I say, and do not hesitate to rip open the letter. It is in fact from Talia:

_Dear Charlotte,_

_Hello. I'm so glad to hear you're ok! I keep hearing about you on the TV, and my mom keeps shaking her head and saying that she feels bad for you. I think she thinks you were kidnapped. Its better then suspecting anything else, I guess. Are you alright? You sound really sad. I wish I could help you, but I'm still stuck in New Jersey._

_People all over town have been talking about you for a while now. Everywhere I turn, I see something about you in the media. You look different now, though. That's a pro for you, so now you will be safer._

_Not much else is happening. I'll keep you and Perry Kerry in my prayers. And Bella and Edward. Stay safe, Charlotte._

_Love always,  
__Talia:)_

I sigh and fold the letter. It sounds like New Jersey is really fretting over my disappearance. Leah notices the tension and unties Lucky's chain from the desk pole. "C'mon, Nessie. Let's get home." She takes my hand and we walk slowly out the door. Roland doesn't say anything.

Then, I woke up.


	20. February 27, 2009

February 27, 2009~

A nightmare of the Holocaust:

_All I can think of is the misery of the concentration camp Auschwitz. Through the faded memories, I recall the sadness and pain of seeing my loved ones die in front of my eyes. One man, a Nazi soldier who taunted me the whole time I was there, was oddly familiar. In the end, when Bella had just been shot while standing in a line against a brick wall with other Jews, the man sauntered toward me and glared down at me. Through his helmet and dark glasses, I could not tell who he was._

_I lay on the ground, crippled into a lifeless heap. "Please, before you shoot me, at least let me see the face of my murderer," I begged. I soon regretted that request._

_The tall, lean man put his rifle down and as if in slow motion, pulled his helmet off. My eyes widened in shock as I recognized the chalky white skin, the tousled red-brown hair, and the smoldering golden eyes of the Nazi._

_My father._

_"You die now like the rest," his velvet voice growled._

_I curled up and sobbed relentlessly, asking God why he would ever give me such a horrible, miserable nightmare like this._

_Before Edward shot, I heard him faintly whisper, "I'm sorry, Renesmee."_

_I heard the loud BOOM of a shotgun, and then there was blackness._

Part II:

"No, Edward, **DON'T**!!!" I scream with such fear that it sends me sprawling onto the hard wooden floor of the trailer. The oven warmth of Jake's chest escapes my back, and I roll up as I had before Edward shot me, crying so hard that I can't seem to catch my breath.

"Nessie? Nessie?!" Jake cries. The lamp beside the couch is immediately switched on, and about four other pairs of feet thunder into the room.

"Jacob?" It is Leah's voice—full of motherly concern. "Jacob, what the hell happened? She's screaming bloody murder!"

The sound of movement in the trailer next to ours suddenly begins. My vampire hearing picks up a conversation, amidst all of the tears and quick breaths. "What is going on in that trailer?" "Is the girl okay?" "I always knew that man was abusive." "Should we call 911? Or maybe the main office?" I ignore the third comment.

"Edward, please, it's me, Nessie! Your daughter, remember? Don't kill me…," I plead desperately, my crying settling a little. Jake takes me into his arms and cradles me gently. Leah is stroking my curls. More tears roll down my ivory cheeks on the way that Leah and Jake comfort me—like my parents.

"It's alright, honey, it's okay," Jacob soothes, rocking me back and forth. The others go back to bed.

I slowly open my soaked eyelids and realize we are in the dark again, lying on the couch. The stars in the sky above sparkle like a vampire's skin in the brilliant sun.

Then, I woke up.


	21. March 1, 2009

March 1, 2009~

My Holocaust nightmare threw me off for the rest of the time. I was constantly flipping every time I saw a German flag, turning white all over and my eyes would change to black, so Leah guided me everywhere and made sure that I didn't blow my top.

Roland loved to bust me up, and would eat snitzel for lunch everyday. I was ready to kill him. Once, I actually lunged at him…like a real vampire. Good thing Leah was there; she grabbed me and wrenched me away from the horrified Roland like a rabid animal.

Eventually, my awful phobia went away and life in the trailer park returned to normal. So, here we are now on July 20th. But something unexpected is going to happen…I can already feel it.

Paul is reading the newspaper, shaking his head and clicking his tongue. "That family is desperate for you, Nessie," he tells me, still staring down at the paper. I know exactly what he means.

"They left me alone to go to Florida!" I exclaim, pouring the rich brown coffee into two mugs for Jake and Paul.

Leah sighs. "She has a point, that's for sure."

Paul smiles as I hand him the warm porcelain mug. "Thanks. I'm glad you stayed with us, Ness."

"Yeah," Jake says, yanking me onto his lap (good thing I already put the coffee down on the table). "I'm so glad you decided to be brave and go out and find your real parents." He kisses my forehead gently.

"Or, glad that Edward decided to be a stalker and follow me and Kerry one random day," I correct.

There is an awkward silence. "Um, I'm gonna go outside," Michelle and I say in unison. We both exchange glances.

"Whatever," Paul says, taking a gulp of coffee, still reading the newspaper.

Jake slips Lucky a piece of coffee cake, who is lying under the table quietly, and Leah reads the main section of the newspaper. Paul and Chris (of course) are reading the entertainment section.

Outside, Michelle and I sit on the wooden steps. Across from us, through the small gap between the two trailers in the row in front of us, there is a small toddler with white-blonde hair walking in circles. His chubby face is full of confusion and innocence, and two other girls, with the same white-blonde hair sit in the matted grass and play with messed up and dirty Barbie dolls. One of them, the younger one, waves politely to us. We wave silently back.

"You know," Michelle finally says, "do you ever think we'll get outta here? Alabama and all…"

I shrug. "I don't know, but I hope soon. I can't take it here anymore. I miss the rest of the family so much. How long's it been?"

Michelle shakes her head sadly. "To be honest, I have no clue. At least a month." She sighs and looks up at the endless blue sky. "Is there ever going to be a time when we can finally stop running? A time when we can stop living in danger and peril, and apprehension of being captured? I don't know, Nessie."

Being captured. Has it actually been that long? That long that I can forget the reason we're here? "I wish we could make a treaty with my old family. Why didn't they just tell me I was adopted before?"

Michelle puts her arm around me comfortingly. "You had a miserable childhood. Living in cluelessness of being adopted, hunt threats from nomads, vampire families…it's too much for the simple human mind to comprehend. It was even hard for me in the beginning. I didn't understand any of it. I figured you were new to this too, so I followed close behind Chris to discover your pastime. My parents, of course, were very disappointed in me at running off with Chris and getting married, but they're just average humans, so it was too complicated to explain to them. Maybe they would be less disappointed if they knew the real reason behind my rebellious behavior." She looks at her feet.

"I wish I could explain this to my foster parents," I say, trying to make her feel better. "It's probably more difficult for you. There's no alternative family for you, just Chris and the rest of the Grimbos."

"Not even them," Michelle whispers.

"You have Chris, and he loves you, and he's willing to do anything to protect you, like my father was to Bella."

"I guess. At least it's not like _They Cage the Animals at Night_…"

"What?" In the real world, my sister Anna is reading that book. "You read that book before?"

"Yeah. It was really good. I could lend it to you some time…"

Suddenly, the nauseating smell of smoke fills the Alabaman air. What sounds like a thousand car alarms goes off. Then, I realize—smoke detectors.

"Oh crap, Michelle!" I shout. We stand up simultaneously and the little blonde boys and girls are swooped up into a man's arms and rushed to the edge of the park, through the narrow spaces between the tight trailers. About twenty other people are sprinting this way. Our door is immediately thrown open and Jake, Leah, Chris, and Paul leap out. Paul is grasping Lucky on his leash. Jake is holding my yellow bag with all of my important possessions in it. Chris is holding Michelle's. Leah is holding her own—hers is the most significant, being the one holding all information needed to make this journey possible.

"Hurry!" Paul cries. "The fire! It started at the back of the park and it's racing this way!" Everyone jumps off the steps and runs through the park, to the parking lot and the highway. The whir of fire trucks begins, among the scream of a million smoke detectors.

Everyone is far ahead of me, when I notice the girl in who was in the trailer next to ours struggling to run. Then I notice the giant stomach she is trying to haul along with her. Well, it's her lucky day because she happens to be standing next to a supernatural vampire kid!

"Hey!" I call, dashing to her, now gripping onto the white siding of a trailer. "Hey, I can help you!" I am at her side now, my hand on her shoulder. Tears are pooling in her dark brown eyes.

"Thank you, thank you!" she sobs. "The rest—they left without me—they didn't care!"

"It's okay," I say. "We're gonna make it out. I promise." My chocolate brown eyes meet her worried ones reassuringly. "Trust me."

She grasps my arms and I yank her onto my back. Whoa…I didn't expect that.

"How can you hold me?" she asks, astonished. She keeps a firm grip on my shoulders.

"I don't know!" I gasp, galloping valiantly forward. Firefighters zip past us, not even bothering to look at us. The girl is petrified. I can feel her shaking amidst the summer heat.

Then, we can see the highway and field ahead of us. "I see it!" she hollers ecstatically, pointing like a five-year-old seeing Tinkerbell for the first time. I begin to run at full speed. Now, the strong smell of burning materials gets even more potent than before. I look behind us; flames are engulfing the small white trailers and ripping through the park even faster. I don't see any of the park residents, but I hear the spray of powerful hoses and the whirring echo of fire truck sirens. I hear the shouts of firefighters, and feel my legs getting weaker and weaker. They wobble and quiver, but I tear through the pathway faster than the flames. The girl starts to cough violently. I trip and almost fall into the mangled grass, but regain my balance and push my hand off the ground, bounding forward with a sudden jolt.

"Hurry!" the girl cries through broken wheezes for air. "The fire! It's getting closer!" I bite my lip, my eyebrows pulling together in determination, forcing myself forward even harder. I can do it, I can do it, I urge myself to believe. I can do it.

Then, I see Roland standing there with a bunch of firefighters. There jaws are dropping open, and their eyes are extremely wide with amazement. One of the men pulls off his goggles to do a double-take. Roland snaps out of it. "Run, Nessie! RUN!!"

Next, it happens. I hear the cracking of the siding breaking free from a trailer. Its boiling surface lunges toward us, and I see Roland's and the other men's faces fall desperately. "Look out!" the girl hollers right in my ear. She screams and shuts her eyes, just as I bounce into the open lot, my arms outstretched, my legs sailing off the ground. We are flying.

But not for long.

_Thud_!! The two of us land in the dirt and gravel, and a cloud of dust soars up around us with a ~_poof_!~. I roll to the left, and the girl lies on her back to the right of my aching body. I moan and hear the flames shoot up behind us from when the two pieces of trailer siding collapse. Whoa—we just escaped that: our death.

Roland and the other men race to our sides. Two firefighters help the pregnant girl onto her feet. She wavers a little, but catches her balance and places a hand on the firefighter's shoulder. Roland is crouched next to me. "Nessie! Holy crap, are you okay?!"

I hesitate to answer.

"Nessie?! Are you alive?!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, Roland."

"You almost gave us a heart attack!"

"Sorry, but I had to save that girl—" I turn to face the girl standing above me. "What is your name?"

She grins. "Ava May. And thank you, Nessie, for saving my life." She rubs her tummy. "And my baby's life."

I blush as Roland helps me stand up again. "Oh, it was nothing. You remind me so much of my mother. I couldn't possibly see you die." For a second, I consider what I just said, and think to myself that I chose the wrong choice of words, but suddenly Ava May's arms are wrapped around me in a warm hug. I relax myself and smile, patting her back. She sobs heavily and one of the firefighters pulls her off. "I'll take her to the shelter," he tells Roland, and guides Ava May away from the blazing trailer park.

Roland puts a hand on my shoulder and gives me a cheesy grin.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"You know what," he says, giving me a little nudge.

"No, I don't know what, Roland. Can you tell me?"

"That was one hell of a run, and the last jump—whew. I didn't think you two were gonna make it out alive. Those walls were comin' down awful fast. You looked death in the eye and spat in its face, Ness."

"Aw, geez. It wasn't that big."

Roland purses his lips. "From where I was standing, it looked like you were diving for the winning touchdown in the Superbowl. And I'm guessing, by their looks, for the other firefighters, too." He winks. "C'mon. Let's get to the shelter. Ava May'll be there and so will the rest of your family." He puts his arm around me and we stroll casually to the ambulance waiting at the entrance. Sometimes, you can kill Roland because of his weird attitude. Other times, Roland is such a great friend.

Part II:

At the shelter, there are about three hundred families all huddled together like it's the middle of winter. I scan the crowd for my family, but am seated on a bench instead. "Sorry," Roland says, sitting next to me. "We're feeding everyone dinner first, and then we'll organize any lost family members." I sigh and lean back in my seat. I yearn to see Jacob and the others, but I refrain from displaying any sadness on my face.

There is a girl with gold hair and sleepy, light blue eyes next to me. Her skin is normal shade and she has a small birthmark like Rose near her upper lip. Her sandy hair is pulled back into a loose ponytail. Her face is dirty with ashes.

"Hello," I say politely.

She turns to look at me. "Hi," she says real quietly. She directs her focus back to the tiny portion of macaroni salad on her paper plate. She seems like the shy type—not exactly the social butterfly.

"I'm Nessie," I introduce myself.

"Kelsey," she says solemnly. "Can I scoop you some macaroni salad?"

"Um, sure." I hand her my plate and grab two plastic forks from the red cup in the middle of the table. Kelsey sets the plate in my spot and I give her the white fork. "Here."

"Thanks." She stabs a noodle with her fork. "So…what brought you to the trailer park?"

"Well, family difficulties," I say. It isn't a lie; we are having a hard time among the family.

"Oh. We're here for the same reason. We couldn't afford our other home. There are ten kids in our family, so we always had some trouble paying for everyone. How about you?"

"We…um…"

"Oh, I mean, if it's too personal, then you don't have to tell me."

"No, no, it's fine. Um, I, well…I had to be separated from my parents after, er, the social worker threatened to take me away, so I went here with my, um, stepdad Jacob Wolfe."

"Jacob Wolfe…he's that tall kid who's Native American, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's him."

"Cool, cool." There is an awkward silence following.

"I better meet up with my family now, Nessie. Thanks and good luck with everything. And I hope you find your parents again."

"Yeah, I hope so too," I say sadly. "Bye. And good luck to your family also." I turn to Roland. "She was nice."

"Kelsey Sullivan. Sad story, sad kid. C'mon, Ness. You ready to see your family again?" Roland asks.

"Of course!" We stand up, and Roland leads me to the other end of the table where Jacob, Leah, Michelle, Chris, and Paul are sitting. Michelle has Lucky on a leash under the picnic table. "Nessie!" they all cry unbelievably.

I smile. "Yup, it's me. Here in the flesh." Roland steps back and walks away to go help another family.

Jake crushes me in a giant hug. "We thought you were dead," he says, kissing my hair.

"That's what Roland thought too, right before a huge flaming wall was about to squish me and Ava May to nothing." Then I pause. "Speaking of which, where is Ava May?"

"Ava May?" Chris asks. "Who the heck is she?"

"The girl…next door," I tell them slowly, remembering Leah's comment when we first saw her.

"Oh, the Juno one." Sure enough, it's Leah.

"Anyway, I carried her all the way to the edge of the trailers, and one of the walls almost fell on top of us, but I leaped out of the way just in the nick of time and saved us both."

"Our little hero," Paul says playfully, ruffling my auburn curls.

"Hero…," I echo, rubbing my cheeks which are covered in black ashes and dust from the impact of the ground when we jumped.

"Whatever," Jake says, putting his arm around me, "we're all together again and okay, so let's just relax for now. We almost lost Nessie, and we're just glad to have her alive and in one piece."

Leah chuckles. "If she even returned with one injury, Edward would murder you, Jacob," she says jokingly, but my father probably would kill him. But for now, I'm alright, so Jacob's staying alive.

I realize how lucky I am, to be alive, to be standing here without any fatal injuries. I'm okay. Amidst all of the chaos and misery of the current times, I'm okay for once. Just once.

Then, I woke up.


	22. March 14, 2009

March 14, 2009~

After the trailer park fire, Jacob is not sure where we should be going. None of us are sure. Jake and Paul are always talking to Sam or Carlisle or even Edward on the phone now about the latest issue. They have no time for us anymore.

As for Kelsey and Ava May, Kelsey's family was relocated to a small affordable home near Montgomery. Ava May is still here, still pregnant. She tells the adventurous story of our epic fire escape over and over to the young children, who stare upon her with undoubted fascination.

Kerry and her group, with Kate and Seth, is rarely giving me updates anymore. Messages are only a few words long. I often spend long nights lying awake, worrying about my family's safety. I wonder if we'll ever manage to get through this and remain together. I wonder what Kerry is up to at the exact moment that I sit and ponder my many thoughts. I also wonder about Talia; what is New Jersey like now? What's going on there? Do they have a sweet clue where I am? And if I'm dead or alive?

I think back to the times when I thought I was a true Brenner. Yeah right, I tell myself. I feel like the misfit child. The unwanted one of the kids. Do they really want them to find me?

But then, what happens if they do find me? What will life be like after I'm turned back into Charlotte again? Life would never go on. I'd wonder about Bella and Edward every day of my life. And Kerry; oh, Kerry. She'd live her life knowing that she failed in helping her best friend stay united with her birth family. Vampires, werewolves; Kerry would never ever sleep soundly again. She'd toss and turn every night, having nightmares about her horrifying past involving a handful of creatures that are said to never have existed. She'd be able to blame me for all of her psychological problems.

And I most definitely would not enjoy being blamed for my friend's mental issues. Certainly not.

Eventually, the days got boring. There was nothing left to discuss, or think about, in that matter. Ava May went on bed rest, so we couldn't hang around with her. This new place, Mason Hills Shelter, was real non-kid-friendly. It rained a lot more. On the occasional days of going outside, we'd sit in the sweltering heat, staring at the big blue sky above us. Basically, life sucks.

On August 7th, we're sitting around when suddenly Jacob bursts through the door on the deck. It is sunny out today. The beams shoot down on us and warm our skin. The silence is comforting, until Jake nearly busts the door down.

"Geez, Jake, could you've pushed that door any harder?" Leah asks as soon as Jacob steps out.

"Leah, this is very important." He grabs my wrist and pulls me to the door.

"Wait, Jacob, what's going on?" I demand eagerly, stopping him from dragging me completely into the room. The others turn to stare at him.

"We've been surrounded. The government knows you're here and they're going to forcibly take you from us if we don't go to…" He pauses and looks down.

I shake his muscular arm. "Go where? Go where?!" I shriek.

"New Jersey."

Oh no. Not New Jersey. Anywhere but New Jersey. We're being turned in. Oh crap, crap, crapitty-crap-crap! I can't do this. Not New Jersey; it would hurt too much. "Jake, why?"

"You would go to Jersey anyway even if they came to take you. That's it. They're returning you to your foster family."

"But, Jake!—" I protest.

"No, Nessie! It's over! We lost. How long did you think we could do this, anyway? They would find us eventually, and it happened today. You just gotta enjoy the time you spent with us looking back." He turns to go, gripping my wrist.

I choke back the tears that sting my eyes. No. This couldn't be happening. I could never leave Bella and Edward. Or Jacob and everyone else. "W-what about Kerry?"

"She's going back, too. Both of you are going back to your previous lives," Jacob hisses.

"No!" I sob. My knees buckle and I collapse onto the concrete patio.

"Nessie!" Chris and Michelle shout. They reach down to help me up.

"I'm sorry, Ness. I'm sorry," Jacob whispers, walking into the room. I stand back up in time to catch him.

"How could you just say that? You're just gonna give up like that?" I snap.

"Yeah really, Jake," Paul says, standing behind me.

"Paul, stay out of this," Jacob growls so fiercely it sounds like Edward.

"Jacob," I say, gripping his arm, "you waited years for me to return. Now you're just gonna let me slide out of your hands into thin air?" I glare into his black eyes. They glisten with tears. "You're just going to let me go away forever?"

"No, Nessie. I wish I could stop them. I wish I could. But they caught them. They trapped them in Ohio and they had guns…they were taking Kerry hostage! Edward couldn't see her die—she's your best friend. He was turned in by them, and those dirty scoundrels received award money as they were handed over like trading fur. Edward was devastated when he called late into the night. He was crying so hard that maybe there were tears on the other end. Nessie, he is going to die without you." He gulps. "The other groups are meeting us in Jersey. Now let's go. We have to."

I trudge inside behind the others. I want to cry, but all my tears are gone. I can't cry anymore. I'm a drained, worthless little girl. Helpless again.

Part II:

I said goodbye. I said it to Ava May and Roland and even Eric Winsted. I said it to the young blonde children that lived in the trailer across from us. The hardest was saying goodbye to Lucky.

"Do we have to leave him?" Michelle asks sadly, after saying her last farewell to the big black lab.

"Unfortunately," Chris says, putting his arm around her. He leads her away with Paul and Jacob. Leah stays by me.

"Bye, Lucky. You've been great," I tell him, kneeling in front of him. "I cherish the day we found you—or you found us—but we have to part our ways. Roland and Ava May will care for you." I kiss his wet black nose and he licks the salty tears rolling down my ivory cheeks. Leah pulls me away slowly saying, "It's alright, Nessie. They'll take good care of him." My lip quivers and I want to run back, but I reluctantly go along with the girl.

The plane ride is worse. The whole time, I sit next to Michelle and Chris. Leah, Jake, and Paul sit behind us. The two lovebirds next to me are kissing and cuddling and saying mushy gunk the whole time, but I block the sound out. Instead, wild thoughts and fears eat away at my insides.

Will everyone be there?

Will everyone be okay?

Will my foster parents be there?

What about Kerry; will her parents be there?

I'm not ready for this. And as I see the plane lift out of the Alabaman hills, I feel very queasy. I cannot do this.

For what seems like hours, we are flying. Then, I hear the flight attendant over the P.A. system warning us that we are landing. I snap out of my sleepy daze and check my phone for messages. One from you-know-who: _Nessie, I hope you get here soon. I'm afraid. I don't wanna be interrogated. I wanna go home to Forks with the rest of the family. I miss you and I'm scared. –Kerry:/_

This can't be good. I received the message at 2:45 p.m. It is 3:00 now. I quickly text her back: _Kerry—We're landing now. Hang in there, Nessie:/_

I hope she can hold on. Just till then.

Chris taps my shoulder. I awaken from my sudden zone-out and face him. "Hmm?"

"Let's go. We're in New Jersey." He helps me out of the seat and we walk through the aisle to the door. My legs wobble but Jake holds me still. His hand is stiff and unforgiving. I am afraid of him, for once.

The airport is empty. Or maybe it was full, and I was just lost. Lost in my imagination, lost in my memories, lost in fear, lost in everything that I ever tried to run away from. My head was swimming in circles when we reached the taxi.

"I can't do this," I mumble, staring into nothingness. "I can't."

"Just do it like the rest of us are, Nessie," Jake grumbles.

Leah puts her arm around me. "Quit being so mean to her, Jake. Spend your last minutes with her in a good way."

Part III:

I can't tell what time of day it is in this solitary confinement room. We all sit on metal chairs, staring at the white floor. We are not allowed to see the other groups. I am a trainwreck.

Then, they call me into the room. Someone else, a victim, is sitting there. A man—I can't tell who it is, because he is wearing a hooded sweatshirt with the hood up. I pause three feet into the room. An officer behind the desk motions for me to sit in the other chair. "Sit, Miss Brenner," he says quietly. Ugh. Brenna. I want to shout back, "I am not a Brennan!!" but I restrain myself.

I sit down silently and look beside me. Oh my God. I almost stop breathing.

Edward.

"Dad!!" I shout. I leap into his arms and bury my face into his cold chest. "Renesmee, Renesmee," he coos, gently scratching my back. "Renesmee."

"Dad—I, I—you—Kerry—we," I rush to get all the words out. "I love you, Daddy." I curl up into his body and he holds me tightly. The man behind the desk lets out a warning cough. We ignore him.

Then I feel two strange, gruff hands on my back. I hold Edward tighter and hear him growl like a vicious dog. "Get your hands off my daughter."

"Your daughter? I don't think so, Cullen," the man taunts. The guard rips me off of Edward and straps me down into the other chair with duct tape. Edward snarls louder at the man.

"Easy, easy," Desk Guy says. "Why are you so overprotective at someone you don't even own."

"Own?!" Edward spits. "She's my daughter! I am blood-related to this girl! How dare you even try—?" He jumps at Desk Guy, but the guard grabs him and tapes him to the chair.

"Tape can't hold me down," he threatens gravely. His eyes are pitch black, and his hair is even more tousled than usual, the red-brown glinting in the dim light of the desk. His jaw is clenched tight along with his rigid fists.

"We just got some questions. For you, Cullen, why did you follow the girl and her friend?" Desk Guy asks.

"She's my daughter and I need her!" Edward hollers menacingly. His velvet voice is so dangerous.

"Stop saying that, sir. This girl is not related to you."

"Yes, she is."

"No, she is not. Her family is here in New Jersey."

"Damn-it, no they aren't!! She was adopted after she had a disease we could not care for and now we want her back!"

"But technically, Mr. Cullen, she is no longer yours."

"She is, was, and always will be mine." Desk Guy is really pushing it now.

"No, Cullen. Charlotte is not your child."

"Her name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, not Charlotte."

"No, it's Charlotte."

"It is Renesmee."

"We have her birth certificate, sir. It says Charlotte Marie Brenner."

"That's fake."

"It is not, Mr. Cullen. If it was, we would not have it."

"It's fake."

"No, it is real."

"It's fake, a false replica, a phony."

"It is not, Mr. Cullen. Don't make me throw you out of here."

"Throw me out."

"Pardon?"

"Dad?" I ask nervously. I can't be alone. I can't be! Edward wouldn't…would he?

"Cullen, I will gladly throw you out. Guards, seize him!"

Just then, my father jumps up and kicks the guard in the face. I run to Desk Guy and knock him out with one swift punch.

"Quick!" Edward cries. "Come with me." He grabs my hand and yanks me onto his back. Like a spider, he climbs for the air vent, but suddenly a shot fires out and my hand feels as if it had just been bitten by a thousand rabid dogs. I scream and cripple, falling from Edward's back. He snatches my wrist and wrenches me into his marble chest, dropping to the floor. "Let me see, Nessie," he says, taking my hand so gingerly. "Oh no, you were shot in the hand." Blood spurts out and leaks down my arm. Edward does not even flinch. I fall into his hold and relax against his body. "D-Dad, it hurts…it s-stings," I cry.

"I know, Renesmee." He holds my hand carefully and turns around, but two giant men, one with a gun, stand in front of us. "You both had your chances," one of them says callously.

"You shot my daughter in the hand!" Edward yells, lunging at him.

"Too bad. You won't be alive long enough to see it heal," the other tells us.

Oh crap. They're gonna kill Edward. And most likely the others as well.

Part IV:

They took them out of the crowd. All of them: the ones who claimed they were the main conspirators behind my "kidnapping." And guess who came forward?

Carlisle.

Jacob.

Alice.

Bella.

Esme.

Emmett.

Sam.

Rose.

Jasper.

And you guessed it:

Edward. Of course.

They put me away in a small room with Kerry. We are very, very scared for our family's future. We aren't sure what will happen to them, but we know that at least now we have each other.

Then, I woke up.


	23. March 16, 2009

March 16, 2009~

After Kerry and I were trapped in solitary confinement for about five days. On the fifth day, they told us to get out and follow them. We did.

We were led to a boat. A small, raft-boat thing with enough room for all of us. Kerry, the "conspirators", the guards, and I. Then we knew. They were dying tonight.

Jacob, Chris, Leah, Seth, Paul, and Sam would maybe be able to hang in there because they are werewolves. The others…not so fast.

Kerry and I stand in the moonlight, handcuffed, watching one of the guards explaining the death trap on the boat. Alligators, vortex waters, weights attached to ankles; what is this, _Pirates of the Caribbean_? Everyone pretends to act afraid, except for Edward. He stands there, glaring impassively at the guard who was explaining. His eyes cut through the small man, who nervously continues. "Ok, say your last words, people, because you are about to plunge to your death."

Bella takes a deep breath and rests her head against her husband's shoulder. Kerry gulps and looks at her feet. "I feel so terrible," she mutters, tears dripping off her cheek.

"It's okay," I tell her. "They have a plan. I hope."

Suddenly, a boy with brown hair and skinny legs runs to edge of the edge of the dock. "Hey! Hey!! Bring 'em back! The Brenners and Williams are here!"

The small guard turns to the dock. "Very well, then. We'll see what happens after you're all through with these families."

I feel so relieved. So does Kerry, I can tell.

Part II:

We meet in a church. St. Don's, to be exact, so nothing violent could happen inside. I stand with Bella and Kerry. They wouldn't let Edward stand next to us because they were afraid he would get too overprotective of me.

"Hang in there," Bella says quietly to me, before the family makes the entrance.

"Hanging in," Kerry and I whisper simultaneously.

Then, it happens. I see the Brenner family—I haven't seen them in months.

"That's not Charlotte!" Steve shouts, pointing to me.

"Y-yes, yes it is," Maria says unbelievably. Tears come to her brilliant green eyes.

"My little girl," Dan whispers, and Edward growls with so much venom present that he sounds scarier than a vampire.

Kerry stares blankly. She can't seem to trust her eyes. Neither can I. Bella's hand tightens around mine. Kerry gapes and leans against me for support. And me?

I just don't accept that my foster family is actually here.

Then, I woke up.


	24. March 17, 2009

March 17, 2009~

We stand so still in the quietness of the church that I seem to forget where I am. Bella is holding my hand tightly. Kerry is leaning against my shoulder. Edward is in handcuffs on the other side of the pew. My foster family stares me blankly in the eyes.

"Who are you and what have you done with Charlotte?" Dan asks Bella nervously.

"Her name is not Charlotte," my mother says cuttingly. "She is Renesmee. She is my daughter."

"No she's not," Maria protests. She clings to Dan's side.

"Her name is Renesmee," Bella repeats unemotionally.

"No she is not. If you're her mother, then where's the father?" Dan questions mockingly.

"I'm right here," Edward snarls, bearing his razor white teeth. He strains against the cuffs and glares at the family.

"Oh, this is great. Why is he in handcuffs?" Mr. Williams asks, coming next to Dan.

"Don't get involved," Kerry begs. Her voice wavers.

"Kerry Beth, you haven't been hanging around with these criminals, have you?"

"Yes, Mr. Williams, er, Dad, I have been."

"Mr. Williams? Who in God's name is your long-lost family if I'm not?"

Emmett and Rosalie step forward. Mr. Williams is astonished by Rosalie's beauty and Emmett's strength.

"Who do you people think you are, stealing people's daughters like this?" Dan inquires, coming closer to Edward. Bad idea.

"We are their parents," he growls. "You are not."

"This is a joke," Maria says. "Charlotte, come to us."

I don't budge. Bella looks down at me worriedly. "Don't…leave," she pleads. Her hand gets even tighter.

"Charlotte Marie," Mary repeats, more frantic this time. I don't want to be with my foster family, but I don't want to break their hearts. They've treated me so well. But they never even bothered to tell me I was adopted. I couldn't forgive them.

"Charlotte Marie Brenner, get over here now," Dan says again, more frustrated than before.

Suddenly, I burst. "No. You never told me I was adopted. I am not Charlotte. I am Renesmee Carlie Cullen. This is my family. I'm sorry, but I want this. I want my mother Bella and my father Edward. I want Kerry as my cousin. I want to stay in Forks. You can't take this away from me. Please." There is a long silence. For a while, the families stare in awe. Kerry grabs my bandaged hand, scared. "S'okay, Kerry," I whisper, "we can stay."

"But, Charlotte—," Maria says, shocked. "How could you?"

"No," Dan snaps. "No. You're coming home with us. Too bad." He goes to reach for me. All of a sudden, Edward leaps in front of me. His handcuffs are broken open. He stands protectively in front of me, Kerry, and Bella. "Don't even try," he threatens darkly.

"Give me my girl back, you monster!"

"Over my dead body."

"Let's go!"

"Dad!" I shout. Both look my way.

"No," Edward says grimly, "She was referring to me, her father."

"You _wish_, criminal."

Edward pushes Dan backward and Dan jumps at Edward. Oh crap.

"Settle yourselves, men!" Mr. Williams tries.

"Why?" Dan asks. "He's got your kid, too." Both men walk towards Edward but the priest steps in front of them.

"Pull yourselves together," he says. "Let's make peace, not enemies."

"They took my daughter!" Mr. Williams and Dan say accusingly at the same time. The priest turns to Edward and Emmett. "Why would you do this?"

"These girls were adopted by these families. They are our actual children," Emmett claims. What? I thought Kerry was faking it. She's not really Emmett and Rosalie's daughter; they can't have children…or can they?

Rose steps forward sheepishly. "She is my daughter. Shortly after Nessie was found a new family, Carlisle transferred a child into me after my request. She did not bite her way through me though, because she is fully human. Carlisle created her so that she would look like us." It is then that I notice Kerry's skin turning pale at the thought. Double whoa.

This is…strange. Rose continues: "We felt that she should stay with her cousin Nessie, because we felt bad for Edward and Bella, seeing them suffer. We made sure that they were adopted by families that lived near each other, and we got more than we asked for. You two became good friends over time."

"Wait, then what's her real name?" I ask, bewildered. Kerry's face is still shocked, her jaw dropping open.

"Her real name is Violet Eclipse. Apparently your foster families did not approve of our name choices, though," Emmett explains. "We named her that because the night she was born on, there was a lunar eclipse. It gave off a purple-ish shade, hence the name Violet."

"Renesmee and Violet Eclipse?" Dan questions. "What kind of hippie names are those?"

Now I'm angry. "Excuse me, but Renesmee just so happens to be my hippie name!" I tell him. I clench my bandaged fist as best I can.

"Your name is Charlotte Brenner, not Renesmee Cullen!" Dan spits the name sourly. "C'mon, you're coming home with us." He grabs my injured wrist and I let out a loud yelp in pain. That just gets Edward. He growls frighteningly and pulls me back into his chest. I feel safe again, but my wrist throbs terribly.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, Charlotte!" Dan apologizes. He reaches for me again.

"How many times do I have to tell you, get away from her," Edward threatens. Then, I remember Alex.

Anna knows about the whole Twilight series. She knows about Renesmee coming along unexpectedly in Breaking Dawn, and everything else. She stares at what is displayed in front of her wide green eyes. Finally, she speaks up. "Dad," she begins hesitantly, but gradually gets stronger, "I think Char—er, Renesmee is telling the truth. I've read the books. I understand all of this. Before, when she was Charlotte with us, she read the books too. Afterward, she never acted the same. She began to act stranger and understand more every day like she was dreaming about a vampire encyclopedia. Besides, we left her home alone while we went to Florida. She deserved better." Wow. I'm proud of Anna. She was a good foster sister.

"Anna," Maria starts, amazed. Alex goes to her, shaking her head. "I can't, I can't," she repeats.

"Vampire?" Mr. Williams barks. "Who the hell do you people think you are?!"

Carlisle steps forward and speaks for the first time. "We are simply different form other people. Because we look so different, people assume strange things. In Stephenie Meyer's book series, it is only a matter of coincidence." He laughs gently. "Vampires? They do not exist. It is a figment of the imagination."

"Then, you're actors," Anna says. "Kristen Stewart, Rob Pattinson, Ashley Greene, Kellan Lutz, Jackson Rathbone, Nikki Reed, Elizabeth Reaser, Taylor Lautner, and you; you're Peter Facinelli." She points to Carlisle.

"No, no, we are just look-alikes," he tells her calmly. I would definitely crack if it were me. I would blow it. But Carlisle knows what he's doing.

"Look-alikes…," Anna murmurs. Suddenly, the doors in the central wing of the church burst open. Five unexpected people burst in. I almost scream.

Gabby.

Ethan.

Talia.

Mrs. Vasquez.

And…who is that?

I can't seem to recognize this mysterious woman…

But then I know.

The lawyer, Judy Randolph.

I have seen her once before, in Starbucks, with that little uniform on. She's here with witnesses now, though. One of them can destroy this whole thing for us. Our fate rests in the hands of a five-year-old girl.

When they see me, each one of their faces lights up—Gabby, Evan, and Talia. "Nessie," Gabby whispers. I feel somewhat safe.

Talia's eyes are very large as she takes in the sight of the family reunited. A huge grin spreads across her face when she catches sight of her previous allies—Bella, Kerry, Edward, Jacob, Michelle, and Carlisle.

"Hello, Talia," I say quietly. She waves, but Mrs. Vasquez snatches her wrist and shoves her into the pew across from us. I know that Mrs. Vasquez doesn't trust me anymore by the evil glares I am receiving from her. I bite my lip and hide my face.

"My name is Judy Randolph, and I have brought witnesses to the scene of…" She looks toward me and Kerry, standing side by side. The rest of our crazy family is behind us. "Well," Judy continues, "The case of the Misses Brenner and Williams." Ugh. Kerry grimaces at the sound of her adoptive surname.

"These witnesses are going to give us their feedback on the situation, and then we will decide the final action," Judy says. "First witness: Ethan Cris—well, this kid." She uneasily moves off the podium and Ethan steps on. He adjusts the microphone to fit his extreme height, then clears his throat to speak. "When I was sent to find Charlotte, I found her at this home in the far woods in Washington State. She was comfortable there, and her family was treating her well. As a matter of fact, when I walked into the main room, she was sitting on the couch watching _Guitar Hero III_. She was normal, and she was surprised to see me, like this was her home and she didn't exactly expect her friend from New Jersey to be there. She showed no sign of threat or resistance; this woman—" he motions to Bella "—was next to her, motherly toying with her hair, her arm around her. I think this family is actually Charlotte's, and she should keep that if she yearns to." He walks down the steps and sits again. Next is Gabby.

"At the play, I was thrilled to see Charlotte/Nessie, but after she told me her dilemma, I was willing to accept that she wanted this more than anything else. I imagined being kept from the fact that I was adopted, and my original parents still loved me. I felt very bad, and decided that I would have to side with her." Gabby is done. Next, is Mrs. Vasquez.

"I don't think that Charlotte should go with this family. Whether they are her real parents or not, she was adopted and cannot go back, so too bad! In my opinion, I think she should stay in New Jersey." Then, she stomps off and is seated again. Now, it's Talia.

"Charlotte was my favorite babysitter. I loved her so much, but when this situation came up one day, I knew that my life would change. The whole way, I was in danger, but her wonderful father Edward and her spectacular mother Bella kept me safe the whole time. They made sure that I was not touched, so they returned me to New Jersey at fear of my safety. If they did that for me, a little girl who they only knew for a few days, then imagine what they would do for their daughter? They've been separated for too long, and they need each other. I'm sorry, but I think Charlotte and Kerry, or Nessie and Violet, should stay with their real family." She walks off, her hands folded, her eyes wide with curiosity, and I feel as if I will run up to her and hug her so tight. Judy stands up to speak. "Do any of you have anything else to say?"

We all look around. No one says anything. Suddenly, Edward stands up. "I need to say something," he says bravely. Judy nods, and gives him the podium. "Years ago, when Renesmee was born, Bella and I were full of joy. There was nothing we'd ever been prouder of. You, Nessie, were our pride and joy. Then, when you got the disease, we had to put you up for adoption on the other coast so that you would never suspect anything. Your mother and I were heart-broken, and I couldn't believe myself that I had let you slip out of my hands. I was confident we'd found you a good family, but when you were left alone, I had to find you and Kerry. I did, and I was rejoicing. I knew we'd go through a lot, but that first time I'd held you in my arms, I was so glad again that you okay. I never wanted to let go, because I was afraid I'd lose you again. But I did, and you became even more independent and strong than you were before. My little baby girl was growing up right in front of my eyes. When your foster family came back, I was devastated. I would do anything to keep you safe again. Bella and I were sure to steer clear for a few weeks, but when we were caught, I thought that it was the end of everything. I just want to say to everyone, even the Brennans and Podests, that Nessie and Violet are wanted back home where they belong. We miss our children, and we just want them back. Thank you." I don't realize that I am crying until Bella brushes the wet tears from my cheek. Edward comes beside me and kisses my forehead gingerly. "I love you," he whispers softly in my ear.

Then, Judy steps forward. "The Williams and Brenners have decided…" Oh please. Please please please please let us stay with the Cullens.

"…to take this to court," Judy finishes. Bella's face turns completely white, Kerry's eyes widen and her mouth drops open, and Edward's eyes turn ebony black. I almost faint. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no! This can't happen! It can't! I look desperately at the Brenner family, and Anna shrugs sadly. I know she's on our side, but doesn't have a say in the decisions.

"No…," I whisper, and feel as if I am falling into the restless sea without any way to escape. I feel Edward's hand on my back and look up at him. His lip is quivering with anger, and Bella is against his chest, sobbing tearlessly. I bury my face into Bella and Edward, tears sliding down my cheeks. My mother holds my bandaged hand, slowly rubbing it. "Why?" I whisper into the nothingness. But no one hears me, because I feel as if I am all alone again.

Then, I woke up.


End file.
